Locked in
by muffinsforsure
Summary: Carol and Daryl meet in a desolate airport and find themselves locked in a room they grow closer in their short time together but are interrupted by Carol's husband an angry Ed Peletier. Caryl!
1. Chapter 1

**Couldn't help but write another Caryl story. Don't know how long this one will be. Feel free to review :)**

* * *

Carol felt Ed's demanding hand on her shoulder shoving her through the airport which seemed to be like a ghost town, it was five in the morning and apparently not a lot of people flew in at this time.  
Sophia was gripping her hand with her own sweaty one looking up at her for guidance whimpering a quiet cry every time Ed would touch her.  
She smiled shakily giving her hand a squeeze while Ed barrelled forward through a door that was held open for him by some overly ambitious blonde. He looked over his shoulder at her grinned at his achievement walking through the door with her, his eyes travelling the length of her body.  
All she could think was god help her.  
It was only Sophia and another man left as they reached the door, they stepped through and she scrambled forward, went to pull the door open but it didn't budge. She gripped it tighter pulling with as much strength she had but still nothing. She was growing flustered quickly embarrassed by her lack of usefulness, she couldn't even open a door.  
"Do ye want me to try?" his gruff southern voice startled her as she felt sweat trickle down her brow.  
She tugged at the handle again, "Everyone else can manage to open a door, why can't I." she was mostly talking to herself and thankfully he didn't answer her.  
She felt her muscles begin to tire at her constant jerking, and pulling of her shoulders as she all but tried to yank the door off its hinges.  
She let out a frustrated breath her shoulders heavy from tiredness, "Momma maybe you should let the man try?"  
Sophia peered up with her big blue eyes making her see she was being stupid, she should've just accepted his help. "Can you try?" she looked back at him barely looking at his eyes.  
He nodded grunting some response, she stepped back bringing Sophia with her. Now he would saunter up barely touch the handle and like excalabor it would magically allow him to open it.

"It ain't you. It's a small airport they must've locked it from inside or the system had some sort of a freak out. Ain't exactly an expert but nothin we can do." He didn't look at her through his brown bangs of hair that fell over his face like some sort of shelter.  
Shifting from foot to foot he moved further away from them gnawing on his fingernails like they were a huge interest. Respecting his need to be alone she moved them further away, "Okay we might be stuck here for a bit but someone we'll come get us, okay?"  
"We're separated from Dad."  
"Yes." Her stomach churned at the thought of him.  
"That's good. You'll be safe for a while."  
A sob almost left her lips before she caught it, hugging her tightly against her chest, her heart felt like it took a beating every time she would look at her with that hopeless look she was starting to carry on her shoulders.  
She didn't want her to end up like her. A scared little mouse fleeting from side to side like she didn't know what she was running from or where she was going.  
"Go to sleep." She whispered kissing the top of her head.  
Sophia crept towards the ground holding her doll she always kept with her closer but not before exchanging a worrying glance at the man in the room with them.  
He had a hard, steely look across his face, almost scowling as he leaned back against the wall but it didn't appear to have anything to do with them. He wasn't even looking their direction.  
"It's okay. He's fine sweetie, go to sleep. I'll be right here when you wake up." She kissed her lightly on the forehead as Sophia's lids started to get heavier.

"She want my jacket?"  
Her head shot up surprised at hearing his voice again, "To throw over her."  
"You need it."  
"Ain't need it. Living out in the woods for weeks on end with just the shirt on my back, reckon I'll be okay." For reasoning she didn't understand he blushed slightly when she caught eyes with him, unnerved by his own gesture.  
"Just your shirt? How inconvenient."  
He stared at her for a while, studying to see if she was joking and she was surprised by her own boldness as a small chuckle burst from her mouth.  
"Stop…ye know what I meant."  
He waved the jacket at her face like he was waiting for some bull to come and charge them, careful not to touch him she took the jacket laying it over Sophia's small form that was curled up sleeping.  
"Thank you…."  
"Daryl. Ain't nothing."

"Carol. Wanna sit with us? We're the only three in here be stupid to ignore you the whole time."  
He nodded dropping to the ground with little grace, he leaned back so only his two hands were propping him up, his legs sprawled out in front of him.  
Didn't take long to get comfortable she noticed. She scolded herself for noticing the muscles staring at her on his tanned arms that were toying with her.  
Thinking he might somehow know she ducked her head down playing with the bits of fabric on her shirt, "What?" his tone was abrupt but not in the same way Ed's usually was.  
"Just you don't have any sleeves."  
"So…"  
"These look like they've been just ripped off."  
He eyed her like she'd grown two heads, shrugging his shoulders all he could offer was, "Like them better this way."  
"So where did you come back from?"  
She didn't know whether she had any right to ask him, she never had any right to ask Ed anything but he didn't seem mad when he turned his head to look at her.  
"Was lookin at a bike."  
Short and simple seemed to be the way he answered everything. "No joy?"  
"Naw it wasn't the one I was looking for. I'm told I can be a picky son of a bitch though so might take me a while to find what I'm looking for."  
She tucked her knees up to her chest resting her chin on them trying to relax her tense muscles, she hadn't been able to talk to anyone but Ed in Sophia in so long she couldn't even remember who it was she talked to last.  
"Better to be like that than like me. I don't think I'm picky enough."  
He eyed her for a moment biting down on his lip, assuming this was his retreat from conversation as he turned slightly away from her.  
"What about you? Where ya off to."  
She smiled gratefully at him, she needed this freedom of speech she hadn't had in so long, "Ed had a business trip so I thought if we all went it'd be nice."  
She couldn't hide the resentment she held towards Ed out of her voice, he seemed to be pretty observant he smirked playfully at her, "Not so nice huh?"  
She laughed weakly, "Nooo….Never is with him."  
"That sucks."  
"Yeah it does maybe someday we'll get away from him. Who knows maybe the end of the world will save us two."  
Her voice shook she felt the word catch in her throat but she forced the tears back, batting her eyelashes quickly to fend them off. This man didn't seem like he was accustomed to tears.

"She's is dead to the world." He observed gesturing towards Sophia who hadn't stirred.  
"Or she's pretending to be. I'd say she's a little scared of you."  
He looked a little hurt as his head fell back a little and he went on the defensive, "I ain't done nothing…"  
Without thinking she put her hand on his arm, the heat that radiated from him was overwhelming she felt her whole body start to warm up. He flinched away from her jerking his arm to the right, she uttered an "I'm so sorry." As she quickly pulled herself away from him.  
He averted her eyes so she let him. "You just seem very scary from a far I guess even though you're not really."  
She was surprised to see a half amused smile tugged across his face and she had to admit he had a beautiful smile it changed his whole face. He was a whole lot more approachable.  
"Not really? Ye still a'scared are ye?"  
She let her body fall back to the ground so she was mirroring his position, "No. Of course not, you're not so bad."  
"You ain't too good at the compliments lady. Not feeling the love here." He teased a hint of a smile still on his face and for once she felt completely relaxed.  
"You're nice Daryl. I'm not scared no more, I swear but maybe try appear more approachable and people won't be scared of you."  
Some sort of amused laugh left his lips, "I don't want to be dam approachable cause then people are going to try talk to me. That is the last thing I need."  
She laughed at his furrowed brow and his evident disgust in his voice, "You're talking to me. Is it really that bad?"  
"Ain't got much of a choice. Do I? Plus you ain't so bad."  
"I'm flattered." She mocked smiling devilishly at him.  
He blushed cutely his ears turning a crimson colour ducking his head behind his hair, "Stop."

Sophia forced her eyes shut. She was a sleep this whole time, she wouldn't let her Mom find out that she was faking it. She did that a lot lately.  
She was kind of eavesdropping she knew she shouldn't but she'd never heard her Mom talk to anyone who wasn't dad. She seemed much happier, her voice was lighter and it nearly made her want to drift off into sleep. His voice was very deep, and he almost growled as he spoke normally she would be afraid but if Mom wasn't, neither was she.  
"What age?"  
"Nine. I swear there is no way she can sleep this long, she's a little shy."  
She ducked her head closer to her chest, closing her eyes tighter.

"We have to pass the time. We should play a game."  
Daryl looked unimpressed as he uttered some disbelieving, "What like some shit like I spy or something stupid. How come you is no rush to get out of here, you don't seem to be even trying."  
"I'm not, the only thing I could ever miss is with me. There's nothing out there for me."  
He was almost examining her as he squinted his eyes critically at her, "You don't seem to be in a rush either."  
"M'not. Seems were both a couple of sad sacks."  
"Seems we are." She grinned up at him and he looked shyly back at her, he was the last type of guy she assumed would be shy but he avoided her closeness every chance he got.  
"Mom…" Sophia's voice shook as she called out to her.  
"Yes sweetie."  
Sophia glanced back and forth between her and Daryl her eyes wide and frightened, she gestured for her to come over. "You wanna meet our friend Daryl?"  
She noticed him starting to squirm as Sophia shuffled towards them grabbing her doll for comfort, she clung to her outstretched hand as Carol pulled her into her lap.  
She nuzzled her head closer to her, nearly whimpering as she avoided Daryl's eyes, "He's alright Sophia." She whispered into her ear but Daryl no doubt could hear her.  
"How ye doin?" he held out one of his hands for her to shake.  
She tried not to laugh at his gesture, nudging Sophia gently she nodded in the direction of his hand and she unsurely shook it with her small one.  
When they broke away from each other's contact they both looked panicked and at a loss for words, "We were going to play a game to pass the time. Do you know any?"  
She nodded slowly and Carol gently kissed her on the cheek.

To say he was confused was an understatement of the century. They were playing some stupid clapping game, my zoo or something that he didn't quite get.  
Sophia tried to explain what he was meant to with his hands hundreds of times but he still fumbled blindly and he was growing agitated. "Why the hell do people do this? Ain't make any sense." He growled annoyed forgetting of Sophia's jumpiness.  
He looked sheepishly at her but she was giggling madly at him, her eyes dripping of tears and he looked to Carol for some sort of help but she was laughing just as much.  
"What's so funny?"  
They both clutched their stomachs tighter, gasping for air, "Just cause I can't play your stupid game. Shouldn't be so dam difficult." He grumbled making them laugh louder.  
Carol finally starting to catch her breath managed to answer him, "Sorry you were just getting so mad. Never saw someone struggle so much. It's not that hard."  
He scowled at her, "Shove off."  
Sophia surprising them spoke up, "You're really bad at it. It's okay I don't think adults are meant to play it."  
He smiled gently at her trying to appear less scary then he apparently did, "Well that's okay then. Glad ye's all had a good laugh."  
He caught Carol's eyes and he could tell she looked pleased at their back and forth, the kid didn't looked like she normally talked much. He knew what having an asshole of a dad could do to ye.  
Banging erupted at the other side of the door it made them all jump but he was first on his feet inching closer to the door. "Carol!" his voice was something of a demon and he turned to look at Carol her face already dropping.  
Her smile disappeared and it was like it was never there before. "What ye doing in there?" he roared louder banging not ceasing.  
"I guess I should answer." She said quietly to him and he couldn't help feel angry at what this son of a bitch could do to someone like her.  
She was nice something a lot of people weren't. She was dam well beautiful and he didn't suspect she coulda done anything to deserve this. No woman did. How the hell was he going to fix this and why did he want to so much? But seeing Sophia's haunted eyes peering up at him and Carol's forlorn face he had his answer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews. Glad ye's liked it. Was on the fence about this story...Anyways enjoy:)**

* * *

He didn't know what the hell he was doing. Why the hell the words tumbled out of mouth, his mouth was normally welded shut but right now he was a goddam chatterbox.  
Carol opened her mouth to respond to her mouthy husband who was relentlessly banging, howling like a very, desperate, fucked up animal. If he were an animal he'd have him put down, the sound of the clang of the door echoing across the room was enough to do his head in.  
He hadn't realised his hand wrapped around her arm to stop her until she turned quickly to look down at his hand, trapping her arm. Even if she hadn't meant to he saw her flinch, fear curled up her eyes that he might hurt her. He didn't blame her, god knows what that man was doing to her but he wasn't no woman beater. He was a lot of things an ignorant ass for sure but he'd never hit a woman.  
He released her almost instantly grimacing apologetically at his abruptness but she still just stared expectantly at him. Of course she was she was expecting a fucking answer for his clear disapproval in her speaking. Now here he was gaping at her like a fish.  
"Mom. Dad's mad." She whispered and he managed to find his voice.  
"I know ye ain't know me too well and I'm not going force ye or suggest ye should…"  
She nodded slowly trying to encourage the word to leave his lips, "Ye have options. If you wanted you and the kid ye can stay with me. Until ye get on your feet, lay low…"  
He could see her mind working like she was solving a dam maths equation already objecting before she knew what she was going to say. Just that it wouldn't work.  
"I ain't know serial killer, or paedophile or anything else nasty ye can come up with it and I ain't forcing ye." He looked down to see Sophia hiding behind Carol's coat but not from his insistence that they run away with some strange man but at the sound of her daddy pounding up against the door.  
She sure as hell didn't want him to get in. "I know what it's like to live with a son of a bitch and I hate to see a kid look the way she's starting to look, ain't fair."  
He finally stopped trying to sell her the idea of them coming with him but he felt he had to, he didn't know why but he'd never tried so hard to get people to move in, in his whole life.  
Sure as hell never some woman and her kid.

She was running through pros and cons in her head. She still couldn't believe Daryl suggested to just stay with him. He didn't know her. He didn't know Sophia.  
She'd had fun talking to him for this little while they had but she expected it to just end and she'd trudge home to her horrible life with Ed. Repeating the same mistakes on an endless loop.  
If it was just her, she would say yes. Daryl seemed nice, she liked him, he was a little rough around the edges but in a way that was endearing. She had Sophia she couldn't just force her to run and live in a stranger's house. She knew she didn't like Ed but he was still her father, she had to care for him in some way, would she want to leave?  
"Daryl. I can't ask you to do that. You just happened to get locked in with us, like some sort of bad luck, I'm sure I've burdened you enough for one lifetime."  
"Ye didn't ask I suggested."  
Clear and cut throat. He was determined his eyes were steely as they looked into her own and she so badly wanted to say yes. "I have to answer him. I do. Then we'll decide."  
He nodded grimly, "Ed!" she shouted changing her voice an octave and Daryl shot her an odd look, thankfully he didn't say anything just shuffled off.  
"What you doing in there?"  
She heard Daryl mutter, "Having a dam picnic. What ye think."  
Sophia giggled quietly to her surprise, Daryl and her shared a smile bonding over their hatred it seemed, "We got locked in. Maybe you can find someone who works here to sort it out."  
"You telling me what to do!" he roared and she could recognise the sound of his boot connecting with the door, well if anyone could get them out of here it was Ed.  
She swallowed her retort but it wasn't her she had to worry about Daryl like a rhino was charging forward with his head down, fist raised and about to bark back some unhelpful insults.  
She tugged at his arm, "Daryl stop. It'll make things worse." She said lowly he turned his head slightly to look at her still dancing on the edge of exploding.  
"Please."  
With one more look over his shoulder at her, she felt him relax and she sighed in relief.  
"Who's in there with ye?" the question was already an accusation.  
She looked to Daryl unsure why. He couldn't do anything about any of this. She was going to get hit just for being in the room with him.  
"Some guy."  
Daryl turned in mock offence, trying in a subtle way to make this a little lighter and a little easier on her. "All find one of these useless bastards to open it." He huffed retreating but she never missed the digs he said about her under his breath, no matter how hard she tried. "Only someone as useless as her would managed to get fucking locked in. Useless whore."  
She froze. She felt her mouth drop open stupidly, she should be used to this by now.  
It wasn't anything new. She looked away from Daryl feeling embarrassed she didn't know why but she felt he had to know what he said wasn't true. She wasn't some useless whore but saying anything to him might've been a bad idea. He looked furious to say the least.

Ignorant prick. Muttering out there like some fucked up high school kid that stuck a stick up their ass so far, it damaged them for life. How could she say no to going with him when that arrogant son of a bitch paraded around outside. He got he was some dodgy looking red neck but he wouldn't hurt either of them. No point fighting with himself. "What'll it be." He couldn't fade the disapproval that laced his voice, he already knew what decision she landed on and he hated it.  
Her eyes shone tears and she opened her mouth to answer but had to close it almost immediately to swallow her cry. "I want to."  
"What's stopping ye?"  
"I don't know, you. I have Sophia to think of and I can't burden you like this."  
"I told ye. Ye ain't, what ye want me to do tattoo it on my skin."  
She laughed brokenly, needing something to do with his hands he shoved them into his pockets.  
"He'll come after me. What we'll I do of he finds you, I'll mess with your life. I can't do that."  
She was stubborn, he'd give her that. His life wasn't worth a whole two cents that is what she didn't know, so it couldn't get much worse. It was just him at home, Merle doing another stint in juvie like it was his second house over there.  
He'd never had so much as a rock looking over him. They looked like they needed his help so he sure as hell was going to give to him.  
"Mom." She pulled at her hand until she finally looked away from him, releasing him.  
"Dad we'll be mad. Maybe we should go with Daryl."  
Well kid. Bonus points for you. Carol looked even more torn than before and it had his whole body on edge her bastard of a husband would be back soon and he needed to know if he was able to beat him up or not.  
The door buzzed, it swung open revealing a very upset looking flight intendant who looked like her ass was on the line. "You've a phone?"  
She nodded quickly, handing it to him. He wasn't too good with phones but he'd never been so quick, he was already shoving it back to her just as took another fearful glance towards the door.  
"My number. And you in a bad spot, call me or just show up ain't make much difference to me."  
There she goes with the waterworks. She was close to breaking. She curled his hand up with her own and gave it a squeeze, he woulda never went for this usually.  
But it actually felt somewhat comforting just holding on to her. "Ye sure now?"  
She nodded as he stepped out the door to leave, against his own will. "Daryl."  
He skidded to a stop, turning to see her shaky smile it might be the last time he'd ever see her but he highly doubted that. "Thank you."  
"Ain't nothing."  
His instincts were normally pretty good.

Now he was gone and she instantly regretted not going with him. She'd made a mistake, and even Sophia looked as if she was silently blaming her for it.  
They sat in the same chairs in the airport, the chair sticking into her hip at the same awkward angle it had been, nearly making an imprint on her skin. Sophia curled against her wrapping her two arms around her neck, "I think we should go." She whispered.  
They'd been here for an hour and Ed had never came back for them. Never mind her but he'd never came back for his child. What kind of monster wouldn't even have a second thought of his child.  
Daryl did more for her than her daddy did, in that short time they'd known him.  
All the staff were whispering, gossiping about the poor desperate housewife that was near about to pass out on the chair because her husband left her. They were not subtle, either were the ones that were apologetic about it.  
She was going to have to go out on a limb, hope that Daryl was okay.  
Maybe a couple of hours drive but she couldn't get him to turn back for them, that would be stupid.  
"Let's go." She shook her by the waist playfully and Sophia finally smiled again.  
She swung their hand up and down whooshing through the air together smiling at the staff of the airport with proud grins. They weren't going back ever.  
Who knew getting trapped in an airport could be her saving grace.

They gotten most of the way on their own, until getting to Daryl's house from the small town seemed to be the most complicated thing that had ever happened to the world.  
That was until they ran in to Hershel and his wife who had practically shone like the dam sun when they said they needed a bit of help. Brightened his day. "We'd more than happy to help women such as yourselves. Wouldn't we honey?"  
Sophia seemed to be relaxing the more they travelled. She was watching the couple in amazement, the way they linked hands, briefly kisses each other or found ways to be touching at all time. It was a shock to all their systems that was what a happy couple looked like. She'd never seen one up close before. "Thank you so much. We appreciate it."  
They herded them into the car with a smile of course. "New into town. Woulda noticed this doll anywhere." He tugged at the dolls arm and Sophia shyly smiled back.  
"Yes we are."  
"Tell me something did you's have to pay for her own seat on the bus. Or did she get to sit on your momma's knee?"  
Sophia peered up him giggling quietly, "No. She got to sit on my knee. Sometimes when I sit on mommas she'd have seat to herself."  
"All by herself!" he exclaimed causing Sophia to smile wider, "She's a brave girl isn't she?"  
"No. She loves going on trips."  
"Braver than me so. I know of the old Dixon boy that lives her, I'm not going to lie he don't have many visitors strange he knows you."  
Hershel seemed to be the talker but his wife gave him a warning look, she waved it off. "We're new and unlikely friends that's all."  
"How long ye staying?"  
"As long as possible."

The rain started to bucket down out of nowhere. Living in this shit whole, the rain might've well been in your house it was so goddam loud. He was in a foul mood after leaving the airport shoulda never left Carol and her kid stranded what if that jackass never came back for them.  
Not your problem Dixon, he had to keep reminding himself that.  
A feeble knock sounded outside the door. No one he knew anyhow cause they'd take the bloody hinges off it nearly as soon as they saw it.  
"Comin."  
It was a welcome surprise even if they were drowned rats seeing Carol and Sophia huddled together outside the door. "I'm sorry. I just di…d…n't." her teeth were chattering probably more from tiredness than being actually cold.  
"We can talk later. Just get in we'll get ye's dried up."


	3. Chapter 3

**It might be a tad slow story plot wise for a while just trying to build the Caryl feels...Anyways feel free to review :)**

* * *

She only had a small bag with their things. It was a fine amount of clothes for a small trip but for forever it wouldn't last very long. Standing in the spare bedroom with her bag on the bed and a handful of dishevelled clothes in her hands, she was starting to panic.  
She couldn't do this. She didn't have anything, she couldn't mind Sophia like this.  
Throwing the clothes uselessly back into the bag, she pushed it off the bed feeling a slight release when it banged on to the wooden floor.  
She wouldn't cry again, determinedly blinking back tears she tried on a brave smile.  
"Mom you okay?" Sophia was standing in her pyjamas with her doll curled tightly under her arm, her eyes looked like they were about to fall out of her head.  
"Baby. Get to bed now. I'm fine." She hurried her along until she could swoop her up in her arms and wrap her tightly in the blanket.  
She scooted down lower until only her bedraggled blonde hair and eyes were popping out at her and she smiled gently at her, "This is nice."  
Without replying she leaned down to brush some loose strands of hair from her face feeling quite overwhelmed by how at ease she looked already.  
Daryl had ushered them inside as best he could pointed out where everything was, the place wasn't that big so it wasn't that difficult but she felt more at home in this short space of time then she ever had before. She could see he was uncomfortable unaware of their boundaries with each other yet, he hadn't dared come into the room to check on them.  
She also noticed the way he tried not to touch her not even in a casual gesture he didn't look like a touchy feely guy but she suspected this was for her benefit.  
This simple gesture was enough to know exactly what Daryl was like, "I'm going to go thank Daryl, I'll be back in a little while."  
"Will you thank him for me momma?"  
"Of course." She flicked off the lights behind her.

The kitchen was situated directly beside the small living room which consisted of a couch, a TV, some tattered old curtains and some sort of antique lamp. She suspected she'd find him hunkered down in front of the TV like any man would be but he was nursing a beer at the kitchen aisle sitting on a very frail looking stool. It looked as if it didn't have very many years left.  
His shoulders were hunched over and it appeared like his head was a million miles away but  
he looked up as soon as she appeared in at the door which led into the living room, like he had some sort of sixth sense he turned and nodded at her. "Settle in okay?"  
"Yeah perfect thank you. Sophia says thank you as well, she's just going to sleep."  
He took another sip of his beer and gave her what looked like one of his signature nods.  
"Look Daryl. I need you to tell me what exactly you want me to do because I have very little money to pay for me and Sophia to stay here. I would need to get a job but then I'd need to get someone to look after Sophia and I'm not too sure who to get to do that…"  
He look wide eyed at her, calmly raised one hand up to stop her from speaking and looked bemused, "Stop will ye. Ye just got here you don't need to figure it all out today. I work in the garage till about six maybe later some days I'll look after the bills alright."  
"I can't let you do that."  
"Ye will cause ye ain't got much choice."  
She slid her hand across the table without thinking and placed it over his hand which was loosely holding his beer and she felt his hand go rigid for a second.  
Her thumb swept across his hand in a comforting gesture and he seemed to loosen up a little bit, "Thanks again. I don't know what to say, I'll get a job soon I promise."  
He coughed loudly jerking his hand out from hers, "Don't worry about it. I'm not heading in till ten tomorrow if ye's want I can drop ye into town. Ye's can have a look round."  
Dropping her hand weakly to her side she beamed at him, "That would be perfect, tha…."  
He gruffly responded, "Ye wanna do me a favour stop fuckin thanking me. Never knew I could hate a word so much."  
She froze at first, used to Ed's tantrums suspecting an outburst of rage and insults but a small smile played at the corner of her mouth and she found herself smiling back.  
"No more politeness got it."

How he got here was beyond him. Squeezed into his old truck with some woman he just met and her dam kid still a fuckin shock to his system every time he saw them.  
Every time he wondered why he was doing this shit he'd look at them and how sure as shit happy they looked and finally remember why he was going through the trouble.  
"Garage isn't far. Gonna drop ye at the school ye can sign Sophia up if ye want ain't none of my business but Hershel's wife who ye met, works there."  
Another grateful smile as he turned off dropping them at the steps of the school, both of them with quivering faces gripping onto one another.  
"Carol!"  
She spun her head upwards catching his eye, he waved her over and she jogged back up to the truck but not before cautiously looking over her shoulder at Sophia standing in the same spot.  
"Here." He shoved some money in her hand so quick she couldn't hand it back and ripped his hand from hers and while she was objecting he closed over the door and drove off.  
He had to laugh at her in the mirror as he drove away still lookin as if she fuckin one the lottery and just dying to thank him, he fuckin knew it.  
T-Dog one of the few friends he had, greeted him loudly with a grin as soon as he sauntered into the garage, "Hey man. Here you picked up a family."  
How the hell had word already spread. Small towns and Hershel of course it spread like wildfire he only hoped she didn't get badgered too much.  
"Didn't pick one up."  
"No so you don't have a woman and her kid stayin with you then. My mistake." He rose a self-righteous brow at him and he wouldn't give up with his "non" questions until he answered some.  
"Got stuck in the airport and they needed my help."  
"Knight and shining armour. Weird haven't seen you saving anyone else."  
He scowled turning to focus his attention on the car he was meant to be fixing not this stupid twenty questions he was getting. "No one else needed saving."  
He left him in silence for a few moments and he took a breath of relief. "She pretty?"  
"What."  
"She pretty?"  
"How would I know." He snapped back probably quicker than he should have.  
"Then she is."  
He didn't need to be thinking whether the woman was pretty or not.

Lucy Hershel's wife ran down the steps after Sophia and her, "Carol. Sophia she can start tomorrow. I know it's the middle of the week but she's only ten she really shouldn't miss school."  
She knew Sophia should be in school but she just didn't have the money to make that happen and she wouldn't ask Daryl. She was rattling her brain, she must've realised that, with little effort "Don't worry I'll give her what she needs tomorrow. You just dress her and bring some lunch okay."  
She was smiling so kindly and encouragingly at her, her emeralds eyes so soft and endearing that she felt tears spring to her eyes. She squeezed her arm gently, "Everyone needs some help at some point Carol so just accept it."  
"Thank you." It was barely a whisper trying to get past the catch in her throat.  
She watched as she scooted back up the steps her bun bobbing up and down as she went up to the steps into the small, inviting school. It didn't look too daunting for Sophia.  
They wandered around town but she didn't find any place that seemed to be hiring except a pub called Murphy's den, which she was not too eager to bring Sophia in to.  
The old regulars seemed to be glued to their chairs already drunk at one o'clock in the day but that wouldn't bother her, it couldn't. If she could handle the abuse from Ed, she could handle this.  
She needed it. Sophia needed it.  
Thankfully the owner stepped out to light up a smoke, he was quite tanned, muscular and he towered over the two of them. "Saw you lookin in. Can I help you?"  
He had a confident swagger to his voice his eyes never dropping from hers, "I was hoping so I'm looking for a job."  
He grinned at her but it wasn't a grin that put her totally at ease, "When can you start?"  
"Next Monday okay?"  
"Sure thing…."  
"Carol. And you are…."  
"Shane. Finally I'll have some good help."

Fuckin starved he could feel the hunger start to shred through his stomach, hadn't got a chance to run down to the diner and get some take away. All T-Dog's chatting had put them way behind schedule gossiping like an old woman. "I'm hungry man." He complained holding his precious stomach looking much more faint than he actually was.  
"Well Lou isn't here to run around for us today. Should've thought of that before you started opening your big mouth. All this yapping cost us food."  
"No it hasn't." he chirped happily.  
Before he could ask him what the hell he was talking about Carol came in holding several lunches in her hands looking a tad nervous about the whole thing. "Don't know what you's liked so just got you a cheeseburger and fries. Hope that's okay. If not I can run down and…"  
Before she could babble nervously he yanked the food from her hand tossing a bag at T-Dog who caught it gratefully, "Thanks. Ye won't hear any complaining from me."  
"Or me!" T-Dog shouted across them.  
"Be careful or else you'll sound too polite." She said warily and he caught himself chuckling lowly.  
Sophia was staring at him in goddam amazement he tried to direct some attention away from him, "Let's go eat out the front."

"Sophia is starting school tomorrow." She announced as the men all shoved unbelievable amounts of food into their mouths like they would never eat again.  
Sophia and her bit dainty bites at the same pace together looking at them in bewilderment, Daryl made some sort of grunt in acknowledgement. T-Dog managed to swallow a whole bite turning to Sophia with a friendly smile, "You excited about starting school?"  
She looked up at her like she was looking for permission, she nodded.  
"Yeah. Well I will be if everyone is nice."  
"I'll make sure they are." He said playfully and she grinned shyly at him.  
"Momma got a job."  
Daryl looked up at this piece of news, "Yeah. What doin?"  
"Working at the bar. You know Shane owns it."  
His food got lodged awkwardly in his throat and he found himself coughing, spluttering like a dam fool trying to catch a wheezy breath. "What's wrong?"  
Judging by his reaction something was. "Ain't nothing…Just mightn't be the place for you so soon and Shane well he'll try ye."  
She couldn't help but notice T-Dog's amused assessment at the two of them talking he just leaned back in his chair grinning madly. "Try me? What do you mean."  
"Ye know…"  
"No I don't."  
"He'll try get ye to give him a…."  
Daryl was very mindful of Sophia sitting there and she only realised just now why that was, how could she be so dim of course she knew. He did seem to have some smug air after just meeting him so she wasn't surprised. "I get it. I should be okay. I can handle myself."  
"Ye clearly can't." the words were out before he could draw them back in and she saw he regretted saying them the minute the hurt flashed in her eyes.  
He was right. Of course he was but there was something infinitely more painful hearing him say it.  
"M'…"  
"It's okay. I'll be okay though really."  
She got to her feet feeling a heat rise to her cheeks and Sophia followed suit thankfully, her mom was a mess but it didn't mean she had to be.  
"Oh Lucy said she'd drive us back at three so we won't interrupt you. I'll see you at your house."  
He shifted uncomfortably in his seat his eyes flicking to hers concerned but she smiled assuredly she was being stupid.

"Shit." He muttered as soon as Carol duck tailed and run dragging Sophia behind her while she watched him cautiously like he was about to jump up and do something.  
"That's not good. Looks like she ain't had it too good you'll probably have to be a little gentler next time when you're waving her off like that."  
No shit Sherlock. "I was just telling the truth she doesn't know how to pick them so maybe she shouldn't be hanging around a total pig like Shane Walsh."  
T-Dog smiled teasingly at him but it was one he wasn't going to explain what for.  
"What?"  
"Nothin."  
"Whatever." He grumbled as he got up to toss some rubbish in the bin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all your reviews! Enjoy. :)**

* * *

He sighed tiredly as he pulled up to his driveway, the truck groaning with him. He felt fuckin guilty seeing the hurt look on Carol's face as she fled out of the garage.  
He didn't know how he would go about apologising, or if he should. God he could do with someone like Merle to ask him what the hell he should do. Not that he was any better than him.  
He was hit by an aroma of home cooked food the minute he trudged through the door, food hadn't been cooked in his house since god knows when. Only when he'd hunt some rabbit or squirrel he'd cook it up for himself. "Hey."  
Carol turned with a shy smile placing some food on the table, Sophia scampered up behind her holding her dinner up to her face greedily. "What's going on?"  
"We owe you so from now on when you get home. I'll have dinner ready for you."  
She seemed chuffed with herself but he didn't want her running around after him like she would've had to do for Ed, he wasn't a lazy bastard. "I can fend for myself."  
"So when is the last time you had a proper meal?" she challenged arching her eyebrow slightly.  
He huffed defeated, scraping back his chair and dropping unceremoniously back into it refusing to answer the dam question.  
"Well when you start cooking I'll stop."  
Looking at Carol and Sophia huddled together like two conniving kids he uttered a, "Thanks."

"Off to bed." She brushed back the hair off Sophia's sleepy head as she pried her hands away from her eyes hoping that if she just rubbed them one more time she would wake up.  
Carol looked down guilty as Sophia walked with resistance down the hall with her shoulders hunched and head hung low. "I'll be there in a minute." She called reassuringly but she didn't look back at her just continued on her little guilt trip.  
Daryl seemed to find the whole show amusing as he leaned back in his chair laughing without an actual sound leaving his mouth. "What?"  
"Kids got spirt. Ain't such a bad thing."  
She rolled her eyes half- heartedly trying to stop the proud smile, "No it "ain't"."  
He caught her eyes with his own which seemed to be enveloping her in some sort of staring contest, he seemed to be looking for something in her and she felt herself shiver involuntarily.  
Letting go of a trapped breath she felt herself blush, embarrassed at the effect he'd had on her but he of course looked clueless that anything had happened at all.  
"You going to bed?"  
"Nah think I'll go watch some bad TV see if I fall asleep on the couch or not."  
"The finer things in life." She teased but he just shrugged at her slowly rising to his feet and slumping down on the couch to sprawl himself across it.  
"Goodnight."  
He looked startled over his shoulder the remote paused in his hand, "Yeah, night."  
Just as she started to walk away she heard him fumble over his words, "Hey…. Carol."  
She looked back with a playful smile, "Yes."  
"Sorry….About before. Didn't mean nothing by it, if it got ye upset or something just thought ye should know." As he drew near the end of his apology he bit nervously down on his thumb shyly looking up at her through his bangs which flopped cutely into his eyes.  
She waved her hand at him to brush it off, "It's fine. You were just being honest. Something I'm sure I'll see a lot of and well, I look forward to it..." she smiled boldly and he returned it which seemed to knock her off balance a little bit, she felt the blood rush to her head, "Anyways seems I do choose the wrong men maybe you broke the cycle for me."  
She didn't realise how it sounded until she saw the raw, childlike panic that quickly outlined itself across his now tight features. In fairness to him he quickly masked his features but she was already bluttering out an apology embarrassingly so. "I didn't mean that we we're….Or that I expected…" she let her head fall in defeat, "You know what I mean. Ah… anyways goodnight." She said firmly.  
His mouth crinkled up into a small smile and he nodded in his quiet manner letting her flee so that she would never again try engage in conversation, she needed to get out more.  
She used to never be so jittery, shy and nervous must be Ed's doing. She could be quite forward and bold in her younger years especially with a bit of tequila in her system.  
Feeling the warmth in her cheeks with her hand in hopes of soaking away some of it she went to splash some water on her face and tuck herself in beside her baby girl.  
Things were going pretty good here in their own strange way, with Daryl, who she really didn't know that well but that doesn't mean she couldn't get to know him.

She walked through the door to Daryl's house with more assurance than she usually had, more confidence and swagger to her step. Shopping bags hung loosely from her arm and she felt an easy, wide smile change her whole face until she felt her cheeks swell with happiness.  
She didn't know what had her feeling like this but she wouldn't question it.  
"Sophia? Daryl?" she heard herself call as if the words didn't belong to her and in her head she expected a family reunion where they would all smile knowingly at each other.  
The sun broke through the windows giving the house a new look making everything seem polished and refurbished. Making everything homely.  
It changed as quickly as it started the day seemed to turn to night and only a faint glow lit up the dark corridors of the house. Where you would just as soon see ghosts crying looking for help as you stalked around the house. It seemed to change as soon as her mood darkened and now she could see why. He was there. Lying on the ground was Daryl with a gunshot wound to his chest soaking in his own blood. His collected, stony face was limp and pale showing signs of weakness she never thought could ever grace his features at all. He took long, painful wheezy breaths that seemed to rattle her chest, every breath worse than the last. He was dying and there was nothing she could do except search his face for some miraculous resolution.  
He tried to smile encouragingly at her like everything was going to be okay but it was a frail and shaky attempt she felt herself tremble.  
There he stood holding the gun as if it were a trophy, shining in his hand he held it up to the sky smiling a malicious grin that would've normally made her shake to the core.  
Surprisingly she felt her body not shake in fear but rage a roar left the back of the throat like some sort of enraged animal. She was cold fury. She rushed forward yanking a lamp out of its socket and without hesitation bashing it cruelly against his head.  
He fell to the side the wound immediately opening up and spilling out blood like a waterfall without a current and she wasn't sickened by the thought she was glad. She didn't gag in revulsion she smiled proudly at her work of art. The only thought she had was he deserved it.  
Sophia who must've been rocking back and forth in fear flung herself out of the shadows into her arms with not a fearful smile but an audacious one. "You did it." She whispered.  
They both seemed to come out of their blissful slumber and have the same realisation as they rushed fearfully to Daryl's side but he in fact had already taken his dying breath without them.

She coughed on her own gasp in the dark, her head was spinning mad dots played over her eyes as she searched for some sort of clarity. She felt her face soaked with unabashed tears and she realised with a huge sense of relief it was just a dream. He wasn't here.  
Sophia was leaning over her concerned holding on to her arm firmly and she didn't know how long she had been like this. Her breaths were coming short and as gently as she could she pushed her arm away saying something like "I just need to go to the bathroom."  
She was rushing to the sink before she could remember getting up and stopping the shaking sobs that were hurting her chest. He was going to find her. He was going to find Sophia. Even Daryl, as tough as he was she couldn't be responsible for him getting hurt. It would ruin her, she couldn't let him touch her family, and she had to protect them. She had to.

He woke in a daze trying to work out where the hell he was. First thought was shit fell asleep on the couch again. A shy, hand was gently tapping his arm and he wasn't surprised to see Sophia hovering above him. He jumped to his feet quicker than he realised already his head was alert and he was going to deal with whatever it was had her so worried. She looked warily at his brash reaction so he nodded slowly at her, "What is it kid?"  
That seemed to be the right thing to say cause she quietly replied, "It's mom. She had a bad dream and I tried to help her but…"  
"No good."  
"No I even tried to hug her but she didn't seem to see me. I guess my hugs aren't big enough she might need an adult hug." He was baffled by her sincere assessment.  
"M'sure there plenty big."  
She shook her head walking forward looking hopefully at him to follow, "Can you help?"  
He wasn't sure what she expected him to do. He wasn't too good at comforting anyone he unsurely opened his mouth to object but she just kept looking at him like he could do no wrong. So he had to fucking try, not many people looked at him like that before.  
"Sure kid. Where is she?"  
She led him to the bathroom and pointed at the door.  
"Thanks."  
She stepped back looking unsure what to do, so him not knowing what to do just stared back at her. The two of them were quite a pair, "We'll I go back to bed." She offered.  
"Good idea. You're mom we'll be in soon."

He rapped on the door meant to be lightly but the way his knuckles collided with the wood it seemed to echo against the silence of the house. "Carol…?"  
No answer just sounded like someone was being murdered in there.  
He opened the door pushing in whether she liked it or not the kid asked him to help and this is how he was going to try do just that. She wiped away tears viciously as she braced herself against the sink hunched over with frantic breaths leaving her body. Her face was all red and puffy from crying and it didn't look like she was going to stop anytime soon. Fuck.  
Now that he was in this enclosed space he felt his breathing quicken too, he didn't sign up for this shit. She tried to divert herself away from him and wordlessly he put his hand firmly on her arm slightly squeezing it with his own and she looked up.  
"You alright?"  
Course she's not alright but what the hell else are you meant to say.  
He watched as her face crumpled again and she tried to sneak away from his hold once more and seeing as she didn't want to talk about it…He pulled her into his arms and hugged her something he never really did. She felt oddly right wrapped up in his arm her face tight against his chest and his arms securing her there. She first seemed to freeze just like he did but then she nuzzled herself closer to him her breath hitting the side of his neck.  
He felt his skin start to heat up, his body reacting in a painful way and he took a deep, calming breath inwards as he tried to stop his accelerating heartbeat.  
He didn't know how long he held her upright until she felt her breathing calm down and her sniffling as she seemed to run out of what seemed to be endless tears. She pulled back with what he knew would be an embarrassed smile and he wasn't wrong. "I'm sorry. I swear I don't usually do this and I won't come crying at you again."  
He felt awkward his mind playing in flashes of how it felt having her so close to him and shuddering in a way he wasn't quite used to. He was guilty of being a hot blooded man that was for sure.  
"You're alright."  
She looked at him baffled, "That's all. No explanation needed."  
"If you wanted to tell me I was thinking ye wouldn't need me to tell ye."  
She smiled gratefully but surprisingly she reached out taking one of his hands like she didn't realise she was doing it. Man did he hope she realised soon. She held it with her own her fingers absently examining each one of his own. Her hands stroking his with agonisingly slow and intent strokes he felt himself hold back a haggard breath. "I dreamt about him."  
That stopped the feeling that was encompassing his whole body for a second as he thought a pummelling that fat bastard to death, he was almost grinning.  
"He came here and…he came for us…"  
"That ain't gonna happen." He snapped back harshly but she didn't look near done she looked pained as she turned her eyes up to him.  
"He killed you."  
She let the words hang there like they'd have some sort of impact on him but he wasn't afraid of some coward. Nothing could kill a Dixon but a Dixon. "A guy who hits a woman or a child is a dam coward otherwise he'd hit a man to begin with. Ye get mad ye start a fight with a man in a bar not yer wife and kid."  
Her eyes nearly misting over she tangled her hand with his entwining their fingers and he couldn't stop it, he just stood frozen. "I can't be responsible for you getting hurt cause of me. I never asked for someone to look after me. I've always looked after me until I had to look after me and Sophia. I'm not as weak as I look Daryl." Her eyes blazed determinedly into his own and he didn't doubt it for a second but he needed to take a breather.  
"You isn't responsible. I am. Stop acting as if you got down on your knees and begged me to help ye's. I fucking asked and I meant it otherwise I wouldn't still be doing this."  
She seemed to fall back into reality at his gruff and final tone looking down at their hands and asking the same question he'd been asking for a while.  
She dropped his hand abruptly looking up at him to gauge his reaction but he was relieved he didn't need anything complicated between the two of them.  
"Just be careful. And promise me one thing…?"  
"What." He knew he probably wasn't going to like the request.  
"When were back on our feet let us go and fend for ourselves so you won't be in the line of fire, if he does find us." Instead of the usual quivering that appeared when she spoke of Ed there seemed to be a quiet rage and he wondered what the hell put that there.  
"Ain't gonna promise that cause if he shows up I want a chance a punching this bastard in the face, hopefully knock out a couple of teeth." He smiled daringly softly pushing her arm to edge her away from the sink, "Come on Sophia was dam near gonna shoot me, she was so worried."  
"She wouldn't do that."

She was trying to sleep she really was but she was worried at her mom. She didn't know if Daryl could make her feel better cause he didn't look like he thought he could either but what else could she do. She heard the door finally click open and close, she didn't know whether to pretend to be asleep or jump into her arms and offer the biggest hug she had.  
Thankfully she nudged her awake, "Soph…"  
"You okay now?"  
She smiled, her eyes seemed clearer and brighter that was a good sign, cause before she had scared her she hadn't seen that look on her face before. She looked mad almost.  
"I'm fine. Sorry for worrying you. I won't be upset like that again."  
It seemed to hold some sort of unquestioning promise so she nodded quickly ducking herself further into her arms, her eyes now chomping at the bit to go to sleep.  
Daryl must give good hugs she thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry took so long too update. Distracted by stucky, but feeling the caryl feels so here ye go :)**

* * *

She tip toed into the kitchen thinking it was only seven am he couldn't possibly be up, she didn't want to wake him. Not after embarrassing herself last night.  
Of course he was standing in the kitchen cradling a cup of coffee his eyes more bright and alert than anyone who is anyway human should be. Caught in the act, shit.  
"Ye planning on robbing me?" he asked silently laughing at her.  
She smiled bashfully as he turned to hand her a fresh cup of coffee pleasantly surprising her, she knew her eyes must've jumped out of her head as he was already talking again.  
"It's just a cup of coffee."  
She fumbled with a way to take the cup without totally cradling his hand but no manoeuvre seemed to work which resulted in her whole body heating up, trying to calm her frantic heart.  
He was a good looking man there was no doubt about it but she shouldn't be having such an over the top reaction, before Ed she had her experiences with _plenty_ of good looking men.  
"Tha….Shit sorry. No gratitude, I forgot." She smiled boldly up at him.  
He didn't budge he just continued staring at her his cheeks a little redder than they had been a few minutes ago, she took a step back giving him the space he clearly needed.  
"I didn't want to wake you, I'm sorry about last night. T…."  
"I know you want to thank me for checking on ye but Sophia asked me to. So thank her."  
She chuckled quietly taking an eager sip, "Would you mind dropping us into the town again?"  
"Whatever ye need. Ye have a lift out?"  
"Lucy we'll drop us back after. People are _much_ nicer here." She smiled weakly and he was already inching his body closer to hers.  
His brow furrowing in concern, "What?"  
"Oh I'm just used to being the talk of the town. People whispering, insulting the beat up house wife and it's just feels really nice. I'm used to people hating me I guess."  
She didn't want to look up at him she knew she get trapped in his eyes again and she was afraid how she'd get out. Of course she couldn't help but glance up.  
His chest was heaving he took a long angry huff of breath, he looked worse about it than she did so she felt her feet automatically step towards him.  
Putting one hand on his arms she gently squeezed it, "Hey."  
He looked at her startled his face gentling, "I'm okay. Calm down."

Sophia trudged into the kitchen sleep still sticking to her eyes and she barely glanced at the two of them standing unusually in the kitchen. She just smiled gently walking straight up to them and halting directly in front of Daryl. He shifted anxiously looking to her for some sort of support but Carol was as baffled as she was. She spoke clearer and louder than she ever had "Thanks for helping my mom last night. She looked so much better after talking to you."  
Carol felt herself blush she couldn't really understand why. She looked at Daryl who's eyes were panicked and a little shocked but he gruffly replied "No problem kid. Want some breakfast?"  
Sophia was clinging on to her side the whole drive over, her nails making vicious imprints in her arm so she cradled her closer letting her bury her head against her.  
"It's going to be fine Honey."  
Daryl was watching them like a hawk as they jumped out of the truck Sophia's hand in hers and she felt her chest swell. She didn't know why he felt so strongly about keeping them safe but she felt it every time he looked at her. "She'll be aright?"  
"She'll be fine. See you later."  
She turned to leave but again he stopped her. He never seemed to be able to find the words he wanted to say till the last minute. "Carol. What ye gonna be doing all day?"  
"Why?"  
"Just wondering maybe ye wanna come have lunch with us again today. Lou is working I'll get her to pick you up something. That's if ye want, ye got other plans its fine."  
She beamed up at him, feeling the crinkles at the side of her mouth stretch. "Love to."  
"Same time. Well I'll guess I'll see ye then."  
"Bye Daryl." She chuckled softly catching Sophia's big eyes peering up at her in amazement.

"Daryl what's this I hear about the new slash old ball and chain?!" exclaimed Lou her crazy red hair bouncing excitedly on top of her head as she celebrated the news.  
Fuckin kids and their gossip. "Ain't a ball and chain. Just someone who needed some help."  
She was only twenty but a high school dropout much like himself, she was pretty smart too so it was a fucking pity she didn't stick it out.  
She rose an exaggerated eyebrow wiggling it at him, what the hell was that meant to mean?  
He looked at her clueless as usual while thankfully or so he thought T-Dog walked in beaming throwing an arm loosely around his shoulder. "Daryl here doesn't seem to understand that line of teasing trust me I've tried."  
"I ain't stupid." He snapped gruffly turning his attention back to a bike he was working on and without looking at them he knew they were sharing those secret amused smiles they always fucking doing.  
"No not stupid just stubborn. She pretty?"  
"Why does everyone keep asking me dat? How should I know?" he grumbled impatiently as they exchanged amused laughs with each other.  
"Is she?"  
"She's a knock out. That's why he won't answer the question."  
He tried to bike his tongue but they had a way of winding him up, that got him right where they fucking wanted him. "No it ain't."  
"Then why can't ye just tell us she's pretty."  
"Not my place."  
"To tell the truth. It's only us man. You're a man for Christ sake, you can tell when a woman's pretty."  
He growled from beside the bike snapping back "Aright yes she's fucking pretty!"  
Hearing them both erupting into belly aching laughter he finally looked up seeing Carol standing there with her shy smile, feeling his whole dam face heat up.  
"I'll go get the food. Be two minutes." Smiled Lou bumping him in the side as she disappeared outside.  
"Carol. Nice to see ye again." T-Dog beamed an easy smile at her pulling her into a bear crushing hug, she flinched for a second before relaxing and hugging him back.  
She was smiling effortlessly, he wished he could just go up and hug someone the way T-Dog does but every time he even thinks about it he feels like something is tugging him backwards.  
Or maybe it's just that most people suck.  
Swallowing the lump in his throat he managed to finally speak again, "Hey. Sophia aright?"  
He stopped in front of her fiddling with the rag in his hands as he tried best he could to clean himself up, "She's fine I think. Everyone welcomed her with open arms, she's not the most outgoing but Lucy said she'd look after her so….hopefully she'll be fine."  
"She's a good kid."

Lou was chattering endlessly to Carol about her life and he thought it might be too much, too crowding he sure felt that way most of the time but she seemed to be having fun.  
"This last guy met him in the bar. He came up to me was like "Hey ye know my favourite colour is red." That was his whole chat up line, that's it. God some guys have no game. Cough, cough _Daryl!_ Oh god excuse me I've a terrible cold."  
He threw the last piece of burger at her which she failed to duck shaking his head at her and catching eyes with Carol who was smiling at him in amusement. "Don't take it so hard. I find your no game very endearing."  
He smiled back tentatively at her glancing downwards, "M'not that bad. No one round here that interests me is all."  
He didn't realise it fucking sounded like he was trying to make some sort of moves on her until her eyes were nearly bugging out of her dam head. Shit.  
Thankfully she cut across as he opened his mouth, "Oh cause your James Bond otherwise. You do know who that is?" she inched closer to him smiling boldly.  
"Stop. I know who fuckin James Bond is. Who you to talk ain't see you talking to nobody."  
"That's cause you haven't seen me in action. I'm actually pretty good at it."  
He was stumped at how to respond to that. He felt his stomach drop, he jaw went slack as he looked at the timid woman being so bold and downright fucking cocky.  
It made her even more beautiful than she already was. Words died on his tongue and she seemed to be doing the same thing. They just sat looking at each other challenging look in her eyes and he totally forgot Lou and T-Dog were there.  
Examining his every move, just great they were going to give him such shit for this.  
"Carol." Lou said smiling teasingly at him.  
He tried to cool himself down so he could at least lie a little better when they pounced on him later on, she was just a fine looking woman, couldn't help his manly instincts.  
"We have drinks on a Friday you should come. Just us three at the garage nothing big."  
She looked to him which he fucking hated she could do whatever she goddam wanted, wasn't her keeper. "Ehm…"  
"If ye wanna go, go. Don't ye dare ask my permission."  
He probably should've tried to be a little gentler but Carol seemed to be used to him plenty by now, "I'd love to. Daryl is probably going to get so sick of me hanging around though." She said it playfully but he could see the general concern in her eyes.  
"Trust me he won't." Lou smiled broadly at her before winking at him.

Sophia was staying with Lucy and Hershel for the night while she went out for drinks at the garage and she couldn't seem to sit still. She was pacing around the house cleaning every surface while she waited for Daryl to be ready, she'd had all day to get prepared.  
What if Ed found her and she wasn't there to protect her? What if Sophia needed her and she was too busy chatting with friends and drinking to take care of her own daughter.  
She didn't realise he was ready until he had to pry her clenched hands away from her face, he held her hands gently entwined in his. "We can go get her if yer too worried."  
She felt herself finally able to take a breath that didn't rattle her whole chest and make her vision blurry with panic. Smiling gratefully at him, "No I'm fine. She'll be okay."  
"Hershel will call me if he needs anything. Alright."  
She nodded realising they were just standing holding hands one of his thumps running up and down her hand her body involuntarily shivered.  
Only noticing his appearance now she realised how good he looked he actually had a black shirt on with sleeves which was a bit of disappointment, black jeans and boots, she tried to not let her eyes travel up and down his body so much.  
She was becoming very hyper aware of him, touching him like this was not advisable. He snapped out of it before she did quickly turning on his heels "we should go."

T-Dog and Lou were already on their second beer when they got there so they were forced to down a beer straight away, which Daryl said she didn't have to do but she wasn't going to roll over and take it. She could handle herself. Famous last words.  
Four beers in she was very tipsy no matter how much she lied to herself the world was getting a little bit dizzier and her movements felt much sharper and quicker when she moving the same pace as usual. Never a good thing, she hadn't drank in forever.  
"Carol you're a lightweight." Teased T-Dog who was getting poked and prodded by Lou who was in an even worse state than she was.  
"In my defence I haven't drank in a _long_ time."  
Daryl smiled that soft, secret smile he somehow just seemed to reserve for her she noticed and she had to look away from him. She needed to get this under control.  
"I'll go get more beer." Daryl got to his feet not as sure as usual but still a lot better off than anyone else there, she knew he'd drink her under the table.  
"I'll go with you man."  
Lou immediately snuggled up closer to her and she could tell the questions were going to be hurtled at her, "Daryl is sooo good looking isn't he?"  
She felt her mouth drop open if her mouth wasn't so loose from alcohol she wouldn't have answered but it appeared she had no choice. "Yes he is."  
"I think he really likes you. He doesn't like anybody. He's all snapping at people or just saying _fuck off_ or _what the hell you want_!"  
Her impression of Daryl was scary spot on that she couldn't stop laughing and Lou was tugging at her arm to make her listen to her. "Well I think were friends now. I at least hope we are."  
"Just friends?"  
"Yes just friends."  
"Carol….." she whined at her tugging at her arm but she was picked up by her arms and put sitting by T-Dog again by Daryl.  
"Leave her be." He snapped playfully.  
Lou groaned downing some more beer "You're no fun."  
"You're having too much fun."

T-Dog was taking care of Lou who was vomiting in the bathroom a not so unusual thing for her to do, not knowing her limit ever. She thankfully hadn't passed out but also couldn't see the world all that clearly, shivering from the cold a jacket was thrust at her. The no bullshit look in his eyes she wordlessly took it and put it on. "What am I meant to do if I can't say you know what to show my appreciation." She didn't mean for it to sound flirty but Daryl was buzzed enough to not freeze up he just laughed a bit looser.  
"Ye sure love that word."  
"I sure do. Where we staying tonight?"  
"There's a bed upstairs. It isn't that big though so I'll just camp out on the ground."  
She whacked him lightly on the arm, "Oh shut up. You can sleep in the same bed as me, it's only sleeping after all."  
He looked unsurely at her but he didn't fight her on it so she took that as a good sign, leaning into his shoulder a bit more feeling her eyes become dead weight.  
"Come on. Get ye to bed." He tugged at her hand helping her to her feet, she whined as her legs very un-co-operatively worked behind her.  
Pulling against him he had to drag her all the way upstairs "Ye ain't helping." He smiled.  
The bed was quite small maybe they wouldn't fit, oh god they were going to have an awkward moment in the morning but right now she couldn't care less. "Get in. I'm just going to have to sleep on top of you."  
He opened his mouth to object but she just shoved him forward until he fell into bed, she kicked off her shoes and tucked into his side. One of her hands lying on his chest, while her head curled into his arm the heat radiating from him was the best thing she could have ever imagined.  
"Carol…." He whispered and she could hear the tremor in his voice.  
"Yes."  
He didn't make a move to speak so she just patiently waited for him to be ready, "Just thought maybe ye should know, I ain't hitting on ye but ye look beautiful."  
Her eyes started to well tears, she hadn't been told that by anyone in years and not as sincerely as how Daryl had said it. Not expecting nothing off her just knowing she needed to hear it.  
He sounded terrified and she could feel him jitter nervously as he waited for her to say something, thankfully it was too dark to tell she was crying.  
"I know. I heard. I'm very fucking pretty." She teased.  
"Oh stop." He smiled bashfully, "Well it's fucking true."  
She pressed her body closer to his knowing this was not something likely to happen unless they were both layered in alcohol but she couldn't help thinking _thank the heavens for Daryl Dixon.  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy...Feel free to review :)**

* * *

He wasn't used to waking up with someone in the same bed as him, actually he didn't think anyone ever had slept beside him not even his mom. They weren't the type that got coddled, read sweet little bedtime stories and showered with kisses. They were more the _"Stop fucking whining and do it yourself!"_ sort of family.  
His felt his whole body tense up and go rigid, she was clambered half way on to his chest, one hand gripping his shirt in a death grip. He waited for her eyelids to flutter open confused and catch him staring at her but she still seemed dead to the world.  
She looked so dam peaceful it was almost impossible not to look at her, her face was always filled with some sort of anxiety all the time. He could beat that man Ed's head in for that.  
His heart was pattering too loud against his chest he could hear it throbbing in his ears and he knew he fucking wake her with and go bright red as usual.  
Merle had some way with women, he couldn't quite understand. Seemed if you were just an ass and straight forward about what you wanted, girls seemed to want you.  
He could never figure out how to do it. She shifted in her sleep rocking her hips closer to him and arching her bum outwards and he knew the time to panic was fucking upon him.  
He had a fucking boner that he really couldn't be responsible for with her thrusting against him like that what the hell she expect.  
Sliding his body as subtly as he could away from her he dropped to the ground beside the bed, the floor board creaked and sighed underneath him. Shit.  
He waited for her to say something or for the bed springs to shout at him if she moved even a little bit but he couldn't hear nothing. Why the hell did he get himself into this?  
He walked with his back to her quietly sliding his way to the bathroom which was of course downstairs and he felt ridiculous.  
At least she hadn't woken up.  
"Daryl see you have a friend with us!" exclaimed Lou louder than ever and he would've cursed at her if he wasn't already ducking into the bathroom.  
"Fuckin hell. That woman is going to be the death of me." He muttered splashing dome water on his face.

She hadn't imagined being woken up the way she was. A body leapt across the room and dove on to her bed with unbridled enthusiasm. "Wakey, wakey Carol it's eleven, you're over sleeping." Lou said too over excitedly yanking the blankets off her with more strength then she thought she had.  
She groaned trying to fight her hold over them but she was determined and a lot more conscious than her, eventually she felt a crisp, cold air hit her.  
Thankfully she was still wearing Daryl's jacket and it smelt exactly like him. Not that she was sitting there inhaling it or anything. She pulled the jacket tighter around her blinking sleepily at Lou who was looking at her with her amused smile.  
"You and Daryl have fun last night?"  
"Nothing happened. We just slept so don't get too excited. Oh god Sophia!" she gasped jumping to her feet ducking and scrambling across the ground to find her shoes.  
She was like an elephant stomping around but she couldn't care less she was already jumping steps looking for Daryl. "Daryl!" she shouted trying to keep the panic from her voice.  
He was rushing out of the bathroom his eyes already ablaze with worry, "What's wrong?"  
"Sophia. I overslept, we need to go get her. Make sure she's alright or if you can't can I at lease borrow your truck….?"she was speaking to fast and her eyes were burning with tears that were tickling her eyes and she was being stupid.  
She couldn't help the blind panic that was building in her chest. "Hey."  
Her eyes weren't snapping back into focus she was jittering around the place holding the end of his jacket sleeve like her life depended on it.  
"Hey." He repeated putting his hands roughly on her shoulders and her eyes snapped up to his, "Hershel called me. She's fine. Ye wanna see her now?"  
She nodded quickly, god why was she so overemotional? Blaming the hangover.  
"Shit I'm a mess, I'm sorry." Avoiding looking at him.  
"Don't fuckin apologise. Come on we'll get going." He jerked his head to the side gesturing outside to the jeep absently waving at T-Dog as he jumped in.

Sophia came sprinting out wildly her blonde hair whipping behind her and her poor teddy was being tossed back and forth violently as she leapt into her arms.  
"You okay?" her voice muffled as it was pressed into her hair.  
She jumped down smiling easier than she ever had when they lived with Ed, "Yeah we had pancakes for dinner last night it was great. I really like Hershel and Lucy."  
She stroked the hair away from her face and she knew she was staring at her adoringly but she'd never seen her so happy. She felt awful. How could she make them stay there that long Daryl was right he could see what was happening to Sophia after only looking at her for a second.  
Daryl was standing off to the side toeing the ground with his foot and she felt her chest swell, without thinking she walked over to him and kissed him lightly on the cheek.  
He flinched looking like someone had just hit him square in the jaw, his eyes shifted nervously around until his face turned red and he ducked his head, muttering "What was that for?"  
Still smiling she took Sophia's hand in hers, "Everything."  
He was still looking at her baffled when she heard Hershel's cheery voice, "Hope I'm not interrupting anything?" he suggestively looked back and forth between Daryl and her.  
She waved it off, "No. Not at all. Thank you so much for looking after Sophia."  
Lucy joined his side rubbing up and down his arm before she ducked underneath it, "Don't be ridiculous Carol. We've no kids of our own. So when you start working were more than happy to mind her whatever evening you want. She's the easiest person in the world to have around and I sure enjoy her company. That's if Sophia wants?" Lucy peered down with her gentle eyes at Sophia who nodded eagerly in return.  
"I hadn't even thought of that. God I'm a mess that would be fantastic I'll pay you as soon as I start working more. I just…."  
"Carol stop…..You don't have to that. We won't take it."  
She nodded gratefully at them, "Well thanks again."  
Daryl nodded at them turning on his heels, "Nice to see you again Daryl." Lucy called cheerily as they walked away, he turned and waved quickly over his shoulder.  
She leaned into him whispering in his ear, "Too hungover for this today?"  
"Naw but you are." He retorted holding the door open for them.

She was nervous, very nervous. She had to put on her boot heels and she apparently had to look trashy in order to work there but it was work. Daryl had just got back from work and was sprawled out on the couch he looked unmovable. His eyes widened when she walked in and she was surprised some sort of unintelligible snort came out of him. "You going out like that?"  
She crossed her arms self- consciously over her chest but then thought screw it, she looked a bit trashy but she still looked good. "It's in the job description I don't usually search for clothes like his for my day to day wear."  
"Your job to attract men, thought you were just the bartender?" he snapped gruffly under his breath.  
"I am. Stop being an asshole. Can I borrow your jeep or will I walk?"  
He was already on his feet stomping towards the door leaving her no option but to madly dash after him as the truck roared to life. She threw herself on the passenger seat and the truck was already pulling out, someone was impatient to go.  
"You didn't have to drive me."  
"Yeah I did. What you going to walk in those things. Surprised you can stand." He grumbled biting down on the side of thumb.  
She opened her mouth to give out to him but closed it again. Daryl had done enough for her, she could at least let him have this tantrum. She was surprised it hadn't happened already he had a very surly attitude that hadn't touched her yet.  
Silence echoed across the jeep, she actually found herself eagerly awaiting the bar maybe he had managed to get rid of her nerves after all.  
She jumped out as soon as they pulled over, surprisingly Shane was standing outside pulling on a cigarette with an addict's furiosity.  
He whistled crudely as she jumped out, "My outfits sure does look nice."  
She felt her stomach drop, this sure was going to be fun. She smiled tightly at him trying to seem somewhat respectable in the stupid outfit.  
Daryl's hand pulled her back before she could fully get out his eyes were dark and his knee was bouncing urgently up and down. "If you have and problems just call me. Ye hear."  
"Yeah okay, but I should be fine. Don't worry."  
"I ain't. What time ye done?"  
She rolled her eyes lightly at him before signalling Shane over who jumped feigning a heart attack as he saw Daryl sitting in the driver seat. "Well look who it is Daryl Dixon. I can't believe that, what are you doing around a woman like this? You get lost? How's the swamp looking these day." He broke into painful laugher which had her grimacing while Daryl looked like he was about to wring his neck.  
Before he could rip him to shreds she jumped in, mostly because she wouldn't have anyone talking about him like that. "No. Actually I annoyed Daryl enough until he kindly offered to help me out. Don't know what I'd do without him." She smiled proudly back at him and he looked too stunned to react, so did Shane.  
"She's finished at one. You get back safe Dixon. I could drop her home save you the hassle."  
That didn't sound like a good idea but she didn't want to hassle Daryl anymore, especially seeing as he wasn't in great humour with her already.  
"I don't mind." She said neutrally.  
"Naw I'm up anyways. See you." He ripped off in his truck looking coldly at Shane.  
She threw a heavy arm around her shoulder shaking her lightly back and forth, she could feel his eyes stay on her breasts much too long. "You sure do keep odd company. Thought I had you all figured out."  
"How's that. You only just met me." She smiled brightly at him, she needed this job.

Shit. He needed to sit still but here he was pacing back and forth sucking on a beer like it was his last, banging cupboards much too loudly. The constant stomp of his boots was ringing in his ear but he just couldn't stop the anger that was fuckin rattling him. Shane Walsh was an asshole, he was the biggest horniest dickhead around, who hated the Dixons more than anything. The feeling was more than mutual he wanted to slam his head into a counter more than once but he really couldn't risk going to prison and he had some cop friend just waiting.  
She had to pick that place couldn't have picked no florist or nothing.

The bar was hectic thankfully she knew her way around the bar so nothing was too difficult for her apart from the other girl who worked there, Andrea. She tried to be friendly and approachable normally women didn't have a huge problem with her but as soon as she walked in with Shane his arm still around her, she was done for. Andrea had zoned in on that looking like she'd just tasted acid and to top that off the men in the bar were leering at her and drooling but she was fresh meat it was bound to happen. Andrea loved her attention and she wasn't get none tonight, she was pretty she shouldn't need it off these men. "Hey beautiful two more Jameson's and keep the change huh?" he slurred his eyes going crooked but she just had to smile gratefully and comply.  
He winked stumbling over to his table spilling half the drinks he bought, "Carol you're doing great!" exclaimed Shane taking a beer from behind the bar before sitting himself in front of her.  
"It isn't exactly rocket science." Muttered Andrea much too loudly and Shane broke into a holler of laughter that really churned her stomach.  
"Ooooohhhhh…..A little bit of jealousy is always fun. Oh Andrea come here you'll love this, about our girl here Carol."  
Her face brightened up at this and she bent over leaning as close as possible to him, sticking her ass out for the world to see. "Who'd you think our Carol here would keep as company?"  
"Her cat."  
"Close but no. Daryl fucking Dixon." He was already rolling around in unnecessary amusement.  
"You!" she sneered "Thought you'd have at least a bit of taste."  
She was fuming this girl was a bitch. "Says the woman who was flirting shamelessly with every drunk man who soon as looked at her. I don't know what Daryl did to you, or maybe it's what he didn't do."  
She stepped back like she was slapped and she had a funny feeling she was about to be. Shane actually came to the rescue. "It's ten to one Carol, you can finish early. Why don't we go outside?"

"You have a death wish?"  
She was freezing of course she'd forgot her jacket in the car, rubbing her arms furiously for warmth, Shane did not offer his, thank god. "I'm sorry about that. She'd just been at me all night. Very unprofessional."  
"That's Andrea for ye. You did well out there, you can hold your own too. Bet there's nothing you're not good at." He winked suggestively at her smiling widely but harmlessly.  
She didn't think it was a good idea to answer that so she just shuffled around until she was a step away from him, looking the opposite way in desperate search for Daryl's truck.  
"You know Merle Daryl's brother, he's in prison. Heard he's out soon enough."  
She hadn't heard this from him yet, she really couldn't stay there with Sophia if Shane really was telling the truth. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of running his mouth so she just pretended she did. "Yeah he told me. I'm only staying for a while."  
"That's odd. Dixon normally isn't that talkative. Merle is screwed in the head."  
Daryl was early thank god. She waved over her shoulder at Shane as she duck tailed and ran to the truck relishing in the heat inside. Groaning orgasmic ally, this was just heaven.  
"Didn't bring a jacket?"  
She shook her head quickly, he threw his at her it landed in a heap on her lap, and he gestured impatiently with his hand until she had it on. She tried to hide the smile that was creeping up on her face but it didn't work. "What's so funny?"  
"Nothin. Just Shane's an ass."  
Some of the anger coiling his body seemed to relax, "Don't have to tell me. What he'd do."  
"Nothin really just he's awful. Plus the other girl who works there, hates me. Should make this whole thing a lot of fun." She tried to keep her worry out of her voice.  
"I really can't beat up a woman, don't know what I can do."  
"Nothin. I just need to complain."  
"You don't need to get a job so soon."  
"I do if Merle is coming back so soon."  
His expression darkened spinning his head accusingly to look at her, "How'd you know dat?"  
"Give a guess. Small towns love gossip. He's your brother Daryl I don't mind, just give me some notice so I can find a place, that's all."  
His eyes were stormy as he drove back refusing to talk to her yet again he was like a little kid sometime getting lost in his little tantrums.  
As the truck stopped he said quietly into the dark, "M'not like him."  
His face was only outlined by the dull glow of the lamp which barely hung on the front door of his house, he didn't look like he believed it. "I know. I don't know what Merle is like maybe he's fine but I can't risk it not after…."  
"That dick. Of course not. Merle ain't too pleasant. I wouldn't have you near him."  
He wasn't moving and she didn't really want to move from the little safe haven they had in the cab, he looked very lost all of a sudden. She reached out finding his hand that was left open on the seat and took it gently squeezing it. It was unresponsive underneath hers he looked down looking at their hands and back up at her but she couldn't see his eyes properly in the dark.  
She guessed he'd probably be uncomfortable or frightened. "Do you want to go in?"  
"Naw. All go in a sec, ye can head in."  
"Okay." Her voice sounded small but she didn't want to force him to talk to her.

Pa wasn't home thankfully. He ran into the house bursting through the door his hearting pounding in elation, searching for Merle. Normally they go out and do something fun while they had the short chance, "Merle." He called.  
They air seemed stale somehow his footsteps grew hesitant without him thinking, his calls got quieter until they were non- existent. Merle was hunched over on the ground his shoulders were shaking, looked like he was crying to anybody else but they didn't know Merle he didn't cry.  
"Merle…"  
He couldn't stop his hand from shaking something wasn't right, he felt his body turn cold and it was trying to tell him to stop but he couldn't. As soon as his finger touched his shoulder he spun around glaring at him, his hand closing tightly around his throat. Merle wasn't there no more, his eyes looked black he didn't even seem to see him. He tried to gasp his name, get him to stop but he could only choke on air. Merle tossed him aside sending him sliding across the ground until his side connected with the corner of the wall, he hissed in pain but he couldn't really care.  
Something was seriously wrong with Merle. He sat up against the wall, his eyes brimming with tears. Merle grabbed what look like a knife, facing it towards his wrists. He was jumping across the room before he knew he could, reaching out to snatch the knife.  
Merle waved it out slicing him in the side, droplets of blood finalising the cut as he stared down in horror at it and it finally woke him up. He looked at him.  
"Bruder. Shit Deryl. Shit. I didn't….I didn't mean to, fuck. I'll stitch it up for ye. Come on." He grabbed his shoulder jerking him forward towards the bathroom.  
"What happened to ye?"  
"Nothin."  
"Merle."  
"It's happened before don't worry about it." He laughed weakly at him.  
"Merle. You were going to…."  
"Naw I wasn't just messing with ye is all." He grinned at him.  
He looked manic, it wasn't Merle. "Please don't. Don't leave me alone with him."  
He unsurely looked up open mouthed, his eyes softening for a split second before slapping him hard on the shoulder as he pressed alcohol down on the wound.  
"Don't be such a pussy. Let's get you cleaned up."


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry about the extremely slow build but we'll get there eventually...**

* * *

"Mum why are we looking for a new place?" asked Sophia tugging on her sleeve as she searched with little success for places they could afford, which was one shack way too far out of town.  
What was she meant to do hike there, she couldn't afford a truck and she couldn't expect Daryl to become her shofar, he wouldn't suit one of those outfits anyway.  
"Sophia, please,…"  
"But why?! I don't wanna go." She whined turning and crossly folding her arms pouting while still keeping the side of her eye trained on her.  
She didn't want to go either. She was afraid of how quiet it would get whenever Sophia would go to school, or go on play dates with her new friend Carl.  
She used to relish in her alone time when Ed would eventually work, or pretend to work while he sat on his fat arse in the bar chugging way too much whiskey, plotting new and inventive ways to torture his wife. Daryl had become her safe place without her even realising and now she didn't want to give him up. Dam Merle.  
"Cause."  
"Cause why?! I like Daryl, he doesn't want us to go does he? Did I do something? Does he not like me?" her eyes dripping with frantic tears, her hands found her way to her doll and she buried her face into it.  
"No of course not. Baby." She pulled her on to her lap still sniffling.  
"Daryl loves you. There just won't be enough room now that his brother Merle is coming back."  
She wiped her tired tears off her face in one quick sweep and just like that her eyes were bubbly and bright again like nothing had ever happened. How did kids do that?  
"Daryl likes you." She giggled teasingly.  
"Yeah and I like him." She responded pretending to be oblivious.  
"No but he reallllly likes you." She laughed louder throwing her little head back.  
Her hands found her side and she started tickling her madly, she squirmed violently trying to get away, uncontrollable giggles leaving her body.  
Their chair rocked dangerously back and forth, she knew it was coming when she heard the crack as the wood completely splintered like she always assumed it would.  
They rolled in a heap on the floor, their bodies entangled. "That was your fault!" exclaimed Sophia her eyes wet with happy tears and so were hers.  
"No it wasn't!"

"What the hell is going on here?" Daryl's gruff voice made both their heads snap up as he towered over them looking down in a confused grimace.  
They looked madly at each other, having the same plan they dove at his legs sending him crashing to the ground, some maybe not child friendly curses left his mouth.  
He groaned his head mostly cushioned by Sophia leg, "M'gonna kill you's. What the hell, what if I didn't land on your legs huh." He snapped lightly and they broke into harder fits of laughing holding their stomach, their whole face wet with unabashed tears.  
"A big strong man like you, you'd be fine." Carol turned to smile playfully at him not realising their heads were directly beside each other and when he turned with his lips turned up in a small smile she felt her whole body turn into a furnace.  
She was reminding herself to blink, trying to stop her rosy cheeks. What was wrong with her? She looked away quickly just about the same time he did. With a guilty smile on her face.  
"You know I was telling mum that you really li…." She dove at Sophia clasping her hand over her mouth her voice drowned out thank god.  
"Time to get up." She announced pulling Sophia to her feet. "Go to bed."  
Sophia ran off still laughing conspire tally diving into her room, talking animatedly to herself and she had to smile at how much Sophia had come out of herself.  
"What was that?" Daryl looked sceptically at her.  
"Nothing. Come on." She waved her hand at him holding it out for him stupidly so.  
Of course he grabbed her hand and pulled her down sending her flying on to his chest with a proud smile on his face. "So childish." She snapped trying to keep a straight face.  
She felt his chest moving as he laughed to himself, both realising at the same time they were as close as they could possibly sharing the same breaths amongst them.  
Each glancing down to each other lips every so often with the same intention, scanning each other's face for some sort of permission. Bodies tingling in anticipation, hearts fluttering much too rapidly but both too nervous to cross the line. "I should get up." She said weakly pushing off against his chest not looking him in the eye.  
She held out her hand to him breaking the tension, "Don't you dare try that again."  
He got to his feet squeezing his fingers gently against hers before letting her go, "Wanna a beer?"  
"Mhmm."

They had found their way to the ground again both their backs up against the counter finding a relaxing solace in their second beer. "I was looking for places, the only one I can afford at the moment is much too far for me to walk to work and for Sophia to get to school…just no." she shook her head sadly.  
Daryl bit down on his lip tearing at, he was upset she knew his tells by now. "I could drive ye's."  
"I can't ask you to that. I need to be able to stand up on my own two feet."  
He chugged his beer viciously, "What I can't even give ye a lift anymore. Ye gonna get a place and not even gonna talk to me again. Is that it? Is Shane giving ye a lift?" he snapped jumping to his feet striding into the little kitchen turning his back on her.  
"Daryl."  
He ignored her persistently, "Daryl please."  
"What."  
"Look at me."  
He sighed turning his eyes softer than before, "I don't want to go. I know were a bit of an odd pair to live together and if Ed never happened we probably would've never spoke to each other but if it wasn't for Sophia living the way she did, I'm glad it did."  
When he didn't respond she thought he might need time to cool off, so she turned to walk away but his southern drawl drew her back in as it usually did.  
"Naw I think even if there was no Ed, we woulda somehow met."  
"Didn't know Daryl Dixon believed in faith." She teased.  
"I don't."  
"Sure. Night." She padded out waiting for him to call her back.  
"Hey Carol. Talk to Hershel he might have a place."  
"You holding out on me? Tryina keep me here."  
"You bet your ass I am." He smirked collapsing back on his usual spot on the couch.

"You can go in now." A tired voice let him through the door to a smirking Merle who was already amused by whatever he was going to say.  
"Bruder. Haven't seen ye in a while, thought ye'd gone and got laid but the whole world hasn't gone to total shit yet without me."  
He slumped down in the chair barely reacting to Merle's snide comments, they bounced off him by now they were actually quite comforting, meant he was okay.  
"Got busy."  
"Not the time of busy I'm interested in. Gonna have to get a couple of willing little birds when I get out, have ourselves a _real_ good time." He tipped his head back laughing with his full mouth pushing his chair back so it was tethering on the edge of falling.  
"When ye out?"  
"Couple of days baby bruder! Finally out of this shit hole."  
He nodded trying to ignore the churning in his stomach, he didn't want him to know about Carol cause he'd wanna meet her and if he happened to lose it, he couldn't even think of what he do.  
"Ye don't look happy. Ye not want me back, too good for you big bruder? That how it is."  
"No m'happy what ye want me to do sing ye a song. Isn't the first time ye got locked up, won't be the last." He grumbled.  
"It will."  
"I won't hold my breath. Otherwise I'd pass out."  
Merle gave him a scrutinising look, leaning forward to look closer at him which was never anything good but then his hand started to jitter. "Merle."  
"I can't stay here Deryl." He muttered his two hands gripping the table till his knuckles went white.  
"Merle." His voice growing more anxious he leaned closer to him.  
His eyes rolled to the back of his head, the whole table shaking under the pressure, "Shit."  
He jumped to his feet running to his side, he couldn't let them see this shit. He turned Merle so he was looking at him, "Merle ye with me?"  
He wrestled against his whole, his hands sure leaving bruises trying not to flinch too dam much as Merle dug his nails into the side of his arms.  
"Merle!" he roared pushing him back and just like that he was ripped out of his own head.  
He looked like a little kid, his eyes all peering up at him with an innocent confusion Merle never seemed to have, he always knew the answer to everything.  
"Ye alright." He asked quietly.  
"Yeah course. Let go of me." He snapped lightly whacking him playfully away, he rolled his eyes sitting himself back down.  
"Where were we?"  
"M'gonna go Merle. See ye in a couple of days. Alright?"

Sophia snuck down the hall edging her head around the corner to where her mum and Hershel were talking looking too serious. "You're sure that's enough?" her mom asked her eyebrows shot up the sky, she looked funny.  
"Yes I'm sure and we can bring Sophia to school. We've even got an old truck ye can use." He smiled in that cheerful Santa like way Sophia loved.  
So we're leaving. She thought it was just one of those things that would never happen, she felt her stomach drop. She didn't want to leave. Daryl wasn't her dad, he wasn't very dad like at all but she trusted him to look after them. Especially mom, he always looked at her with this soft fondness he never used for anyone else. Mom never ever looked at dad like that.  
She didn't realise she was crying until Daryl hit her shoulder lightly, "What's up kid?"  
"Hershel has a house for us. I don't wanna go." She sobbed wrapping her arms around Daryl's waist who stood with his arms still by his side, he barely patted her back.  
She drew back, Daryl felt weird. "I know kid. But ye'll have a whole lot more room in Hershel's."  
"I don't want more room. You won't be there." She muttered.  
He stood looking at her with that his mouth open gaping at her like a fish, she could tell he wanted to say something but Daryl never seemed to be much good with his words.  
"Can you not make your brother get his own place, he's old." She huffed.  
"Try telling him that." He smirked, "Come on let's go into your mom."  
"You like her." She scoffed at him. "You like my mom."  
He jerked back surprised pushing her more intently into the room, so I'm taking that as a yes she smiled to herself.

"Okay packing didn't take long that's really sad." She smiled sadly as she pushed their little back into Hershel's truck with little effort.  
He laughed patting the bag lightly, "Always loved a woman who can travel light, look your doll can mind your place while you say bye to Daryl. Huh."  
Sophia who had been sulking all day giggled quietly putting a seatbelt on her with Hershel's help and she was left smiling sadly at the exchange. It felt like an end of an era.  
"Come on say thanks to Daryl." She called as Sophia burrowed into the truck.  
Daryl was crossly standing at the door looking at the truck in disgust "What did it do to you?" she laughed weakly.  
"A whole lot." He muttered.  
"Thanks Daryl." Sophia said quietly looking up at him with a droopy expression.  
"No problem kid. I'll see you round." He looked at her with watchfulness he wasn't gonna snoop in for a hug, thankfully Sophia took the lead.  
Quickly diving at his waist and sprinting away running into Hershel's arms for comfort they could still here them sniffing. "Just so you know I liked you first." She teased and he gave her a small smile.  
"Not used to all this. People gonna think m'goin soft."  
"What people?"  
He choked on a laugh before giving her an amused look from the side of his eye both waiting to get to the serious stuff, "Thanks I know m'not aloud say it but I no longer live here so I'm gonna say it every chance I get now…."  
He tried to stop her but she was already cutting across "Aaa, no thank you. I'd be still living in my own personal hell if it wasn't for you, you're a better man than most. No complaining I'm not getting all gushy…"  
"I didn't say a dam word."  
"No but you had that look."  
"Which look? Normally people say I only have one, unimpressed."  
"That's my favourite…. Well tell Merle I said hi." She tried to keep her voice even.  
"Carol about that. It might be better if he didn't know we were close. Else he's gonna start wanting to know ye and if he done anything I couldn't…."  
She held up her hand stopping him, "I understand but you might need to do some damage control."  
"Naw everyone is scared of Merle they wouldn't say a thing."  
"Okay then I don't know when I'll see you." She looked up at him hoping he'd correct her but he just nodded sadly back at her.  
Deciding screw it, she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, surprisingly he responded squeezing her to him just as hard.  
"See you." She said quietly waving over her shoulder at his retreating figure.  
A dead quiet took over the car, Hershel knowing they didn't want to speak but Sophia broke it with her hopeful suggestion. "Can't Daryl come live with us? We have enough room. We have our own cabin, Daryl could so live with us."  
"Sophia sweetie he has to look after his brother, he can't."  
"What's wrong with him?"  
"Nothin he just has to stay with him."  
Sophia slammed her back into the seat of the truck. "That's stupid."

"Woooo who's dead?" asked Lou who was tip toeing around him, he had walked into to work snapping instructions, growling at customers like a wild animal, pulling cars apart with hulk like strength. He could see T-Dog exchanging annoying worrying glances like he was dying or something all day.  
"No one." He snapped grabbing the wrench rapidly off the table.  
"Drop the wrench." Lou instructed waving up her hands in sign of retreat.  
T-Dog's hand slid around the wrench pulling it away from him, his body growing tired from all the tension that had his muscles pulled tight finally relaxed. Fuck he needed a beer.  
"Merle back?"  
"Should be when I get back."  
Lou tried again, "Haven't seen Carol in a while. Where's she?"  
He swallowed the lump in his throat he wasn't missing some woman he barely knew he was living fine without her and know all he could hear was the echoing loneliness ringing in his ears every time he was alone. He was right this woman was the death of him.  
"Where's she staying now?"  
"Has a place at Hershel's but don't say shit to Merle."  
"Of course not man. We know to open our mouths to him, missing the old ball and chain." Smirked T-Dog clapping a hand on his shoulder.  
"I ain't."  
Lou and T-Dog exchanged sweet smiles uttering an "Awe."  
"Fuck off." He snapped starting to grab his stuff before the spit fire of questions could begin.  
"Our man's all grown up." They called as he shuffled off flipping them the middle finger.

Merle was barging out the door as soon as he made it to the steps, "Come on let's head to the bar, hear there's a new fine looking waitress there."  
He gritted his teeth stopping himself from boxing that dirty smile off his face, took a lot of deep breaths before he could finally answer. "Ye must be tired. How bout we stay in and have a couple of beers catch up."  
He looked at him like he'd two heads, which he could to Merle if he'd gotten his hands on some drugs yet. "That's what a bars for dummy. Come on wanna see if I can score off this new waitress seeing as Andrea hates my guts, don't got much options."  
"Merle do we gotta…"  
"Get in the truck before I put yer head through this window!" he shouted slamming the door as he fell into the sit, he swallowed a retort.  
At least he'd get to see Carol but not under any circumstances he was comfortable with, he was gonna end up putting Merle's face through a bar stool.  
Ain't something he was looking forward to.


	8. Chapter 8

Shane was enjoying a few "quiet ones" he said at the bar but at the rate those bottle of beers were going, things would only get quiet when he was pulled into a drunken slumber.  
"S'cuse me. Move!" snapped Andrea using her elbows as she dug her way past her, there was plenty of room elsewhere, ugh it's not worth it.  
Her heart did somersaults when she saw Daryl walk in, smiling she took a step closer going to take a step outside the bar but she was stopped by a grave shake of his head. What must have been Merle was tagging along with him clapping his hands loudly in success as they inched closer to the bar.  
"Andrea." He smirked widely leaning towards her and surprisingly she jerked away, scowling, tossing him the middle finger as she stormed off.  
It seemed she could say no. Shane's head shot up plastering a fake welcoming smile to Merle grasping his shoulder tightly with one hand. "Merle. Feel good to be out eh?"  
He looked down with distaste at his hand, Shane quickly withdrew it while Merle shared a disbelieving look with Daryl who was looking away bored. "We ain't ever be friends Shane O boy and ye treat Deryl like shit, ye can dam well bet I'll treat ye like shit."  
Shane scoffed at him banging his beer on the counter, "He been tattle tailing?"  
She watched as Merle's whole body tensed, taking an over protective step in front of Daryl who was scowling in his usual dislike of Shane. "Merle."  
He didn't move a muscle, "Merle come on. I want a fuckin beer." Daryl snapped a bit more insistently and Merle laughed loudly at him.  
"Now he wants a fuckin beer."  
She felt like she'd drank way too much caffeine, her hands were shaking she tried to not make her voice tremble as she turned to Merle. "What'll it be?" she smiled trying not to look at Daryl.  
"Well aren't you a pretty little thing. See why Shane hired ye, sick little creep that he is. Just get us two of your finest beers huh darling?"  
"Didn't know there was any fine beers." She smirked back reaching over to get a glass.  
"Oh! She's quick!" he bellowed much too loudly for a small bar.  
Daryl ripped his drink away from her, her eyes jerked down to her now cold hand "Come on Merle."  
"Excuse my lil bruder doesn't know how to talk to a lady. Deryl she's a good looking woman, you telling me you don't wanna tap that?" he gestured to her his eyes seductively roaming her body.  
Daryl finally looked at her holding her stare, his eyes apologetic and she felt her face lit up and a teasing smile flit across her face. "Leave her be Merle."  
He sighed loudly, "Ye know I think he might be queer."  
"Merle!" he growled.  
"That'd be a shame." She smiled broadly before sliding away from them to deal with some other customers.

The bar was finally closing the only people left being Merle, Daryl, Shane and Andrea a dangerous group of people to have along together. She could smell trouble, "Hey Carol sit down and have a drink with us!" roared Shane who had Andrea whispering sweet nothing in his ear.  
She shot back looking offended as she regretfully walked over to sit beside Shane daring a quick look at Daryl who was fuming. She kept drinking her beer much too quickly leaving no time in between sips, she didn't know what else to do with her hands.  
Shane's hand crept underneath the table, putting his whole palm on her leg she looked to him hoping for an explanation but he was looking straight ahead still talking to Andrea.  
His hand slid up excruciatingly slow up her leg, shuddering not in a good way, she shot to her feet, "I'll be back, just going bathroom."  
No one looked up at her as she escape into the little hall of the bathrooms cut off from anybody, "Carol." She heard Daryl hiss and her head snapped up in surprise.  
"Here." She hissed back feeling ridiculous they should be a loud talk, Merle didn't seem that bad and she liked how he stood up for Daryl even if he'd insist he didn't need it.  
"Ye aright." It was a tight space with the both of them cramped in the hallway, sneaking around.  
She nodded quickly, she was more than a little surprised when Daryl's finger gently tilted her head upwards so her eyes were directly in his vision. "Ye aright?"  
She took a shallow breath, "Yeah Shane's a creep that's all. Merle seems nice."  
Something that resembled a condescending laugh left his mouth, "Huh. Seems being the right word."  
Daryl withdrew his hand dropping it to his side limply, "I hate this. Having to pretend like we don't know each other."  
"Aren't we already pretending?"  
She shook her head in disbelief, "What do you mean?"  
"Nothin." He snapped gruffly looking unsure.  
"No what is it." She prodded her eyes searching his jostling his arm lightly.  
He looked up with a little smile lifting his whole face, shaking his head as a quiet laugh shook his body, "Nothin. Just bit odd not seeing ye every day is all."  
"Now whose fault is that." She retorted.  
"I better go. Merle is going to turn into a handful right about now." He let his back collapse against the wall looking defeated, her hand found his arm and comfortingly stroked it up and down.  
It seemed to work a bit as his hunched shoulders drooped, a grateful smile playing on his lip and his body rocked forward closer to hers. She felt as if she had her eyes closed and was no longer sure if she was still standing straight, not knowing if her body was in fact tilting forward or she was in the exact position she was before.  
"Deryl!" Merle roared banging loudly on the wall into the corridor, they sprang apart guilty eyes diverting each other as she scampered out of the hallway, giving Merle a polite smile as she sped past him.  
It was time to go home before Shane had a bit too much to drink and his wandering hands finally reached the destination they were always seeking but Shane had a beer waiting and a forceful hand on her shoulder when she got back. This felt too familiar.

"Ye trying sweet talk that woman, huh?" he prodded knocking his shoulder with his fist causing him to sway and rock back on his heels.  
"No Merle. Nothin like that, barely talked to the woman." He snapped gripping the beer tighter in his hand, they'd been out for a smoke way longer than he would've liked.  
Andrea wasn't with them, she was impatiently tapping her foot with that constant scowl he'd seen her wear all night, except when she was trying to get in Shane's pants.  
He had enough he had a feeling gnawing at his stomach, almost tasting bile every time he gulped back some beer but that could also be cause the beer was shitty. Shooting to his feet he strode angrily towards the door he didn't need to look behind him to know Merle was there, confused and intrigued.  
"Shane stop." He heard her snap before he saw her.  
Her slight hands pushed up against his chest arms nearly bent back into her own chest with the pressure, angry tears clinging to her eyes. She was gritting her teeth wishing she was stronger, he didn't have time to think anyway sane about this.  
His focus already centred on Shane quickening his pace he advanced on him practically growling ignoring the protests from Merle, who was probably just confused and drunk off his ass.  
He took a handful of Shane's jumper in his hand hauling him backwards so fast he ended up face first in the concrete gagging on some rubble, desperate dribble on his chin.  
Wincing and moaning he got to his feet eyes heavy, much too unfocused with drink he laughed boldly at him facing him, fists up jokingly. "Wanna do this Dixon?"  
"It's okay." He heard her quietly say as if it was whispered in his ear but his blood pressure was sky high he felt fluid building in his ear drums making it difficult to hear, body trembling with rage he threw his fist forward with everything he had.  
Shane was propelled backwards managing to stay upright for a second before he was on him again and the second punch landed him in the gutter, blood gushing from his now broken nose.  
Merle's booming laugh was sending him mad he felt his feet pacing when he wasn't really going anywhere, "Lil bruder." He lay a hand on his shoulder but he already whipped it off.  
"Get off me!" he growled turning on his eyes still brewing with rage.  
"Hey, hey calm down." He coaxed trying to grab him again, ducking and diving away from arms reach.  
"I'm okay." She repeated stepping away from the wall putting a hand on his arm, "It's Daryl right?"  
Merle was looking disbelieving between the both of them, thank god one of them was able to keep up with this dam act they were playing.  
He nodded quickly taking a deep breath, he needed to fucking calm down.  
She found his eyes looking at him in a way she only could, "Thank you he's an ass. But you need to relax." She laughed lightly her eyes flicking to Merle's.  
He stepped away from her with a shake of his head, she retreated probably heading home and it was taking everything not to go after her and check she was okay.  
Why'd he have to have such a fucked up family? 

Merle was quiet when they got back that was never good. Sitting on the edge of the couch with his hands clasped between his legs, teeth still gritted, he could feel Merle reading him like a dam book. Merle knew him to well, he wasn't stupid no matter what people might say about him and he knew he didn't react like that for some stranger.  
"Ye still got your panties in a twist or….?"  
He collapsed back on the couch sighing, "M'fine."  
Merle leaned back in _his_ armchair looking sideways at him, "Ye know I'm usually the one causin trouble, ye normally the one dragging me down."  
"Dragging ye down is that what ye'd call it?"  
"Ye I would." He smirked.  
"More like saving your ass." He scoffed.  
"Well ye sure do like being a hero, helping that woman tonight. You got a cape round here maybe a spandex uniform cause that's something I'd sure like to see."  
"Wasn't gonna let that asshole take advantage of anyone." He grumbled.  
Merle eyed him, he didn't wanna look at him he'd tell it all just by doing that, shifting so his feet were propped up he collapsed his head on the back of the couch.  
"He is an ass but ye sure were mad. Ain't seeing nothing like that since dear old dad."  
He flinched and Merle saw it but he didn't say nothing.  
"Well I'm gonna hit the hay, I'll make sure if I find your cape to hang it up nice and neat for ye wouldn't want ye losing it." He smiled propping his hands on his knees so he could drag his lazy drunken body up.  
"Whatever."  
Just before he reached the room he turned with an interested smile, "Her name was Carol wasn't it?"  
"How'd I know?"  
"Just when ye have all those wet dreams about her thought ye might want her name."  
Chucking a pillow at him, he muttered a "fuck off," under his breath until he finally heard the door click close and he could allow himself to relax.  
He dodged a fuckin bullet there. Couldn't have some fucked up disease like dementia or something, no he was the nosiest sharpest tool in the box.  
Goddam it now that he mentioned it he bloody well might have a wet dream about her now and not be able to look at Carol afterwards.

"You're late tonight." Her voice was croaky with sleep as she tucked Sophia's fallen doll back under her arm, and she breathed in the comfort of it.  
"I know I'm sorry. Things just got a bit messy, Shane broke his nose and Andrea had to bring him to hospital, so I had to close up."  
Sophia giggled evilly, she pushed her arm playfully trying to hide her own smirk "Don't be mean."  
"You don't like him either and I heard Daryl say once that he was an ass that looked like someone boiled him mistaking him as an egg and then shat all over him." She was already covering her mouth with her blanket knowing she shouldn't be saying things like that and collapsing in laughter.  
She went to scold her but Sophia was already cutting across her "His words not mine."  
Her own laugh burst from her mouth before she managed to reign it back in, "Now that's not very nice. Daryl isn't the most generous with his words."  
"Or he's too generous."  
"Get some sleep." She shot back tucking her blanket closer to her trying to make her own weary body gain enough energy to rise from the side of the bed.  
"You can sleep with me. I've got plenty of room."  
She was already lifting up the blanket her face hopeful, she didn't need much convincing. Smiling gratefully she kicked off her shoes, pulling Sophia tight to her side resting her forehead against hers.  
"Night mom."  
"Night sweetie."  
After a few long minutes when sleep had almost grabbed her, she heard a curious "Mom… Mom…."  
"Mhmm."  
"When can we see Daryl again?"  
Her heart jolted at the words a sadness clinging to her gut, "Soon sweetie."  
"I really miss him."  
"Me too sweetie."

Shane had oddly accepted her apologise which she'd reluctantly given, gracefully he said sorry to her first and not even objecting to when Daryl and Merle would come in for a drink.  
Which was a lot, Daryl wouldn't drink too much but Merle always seemed crazed until he got at least a drink in his system and his eyes took on this calmness.  
"Another?" she asked amused as Merle leaned into her the smell of whiskey hitting her strong.  
"Ye know me."  
"Starting to." She shot back reaching for the nearly empty bottle.  
"Ye sure ye don't know my bruder?"  
His comment frazzled her for a second but she could be a good actress, an easy smile was already covering her lie. "Not well. Why? Tryina set me up Merle?"  
He studied her for a second before taking his drink with a smile. "Naw what if ye decided ye finally wanted me huh."  
"There's that." 

The truck made a strange unhealthy sound, that even though she'd no clue told her it was fucked, she hit the steering wheel angrily slamming the door as she jumped out.  
It caught Merle's attention, "Not starting?"  
She shook her head, biting down on her lip. "My bruder sure knows his way round his hoods he'll have a look tomorrow. He can drive ye back for now."  
The offering was a little too kind, he might be trying to play them but she did really wanna see Daryl properly without having to make sure she didn't stare too long.  
"If you don't mind."  
"Naw not at all. What about u?" he turned to Merle so she was left shuffling as she waited anxiously to get in Daryl's truck her old safe haven.  
"I'll sweet talk Andrea."  
"Good luck with that. Come on." He gestured towards the truck neither saying anything.

Finally parked outside her new place, she smiled boldly a little proud she was able to pull off this lie without a problem, it was actually quite exciting.  
"What ye smiling at?"  
"Us. Able to do this whole stranger act, if it wasn't so annoying it'd be fun."  
"Ye an adrenaline junkie now?"  
She smiled playfully leaning back contently, he broke their comfortable silence which she had really missed the only other person she had that with was Sophia and she was never quiet for long.  
"Ye alright, after the other night?"  
He didn't need to explain which night, she'd never looked at Daryl and thought he was dangerous until that night, not to her or Sophia of course but she'd seen a blind rage that had never existed on his face before. He was crazed. "I'm fine. Are you?"  
"Always."  
"Wanna come in for a sec, Sophia really misses you."  
His finger tapped the steering wheel as he contemplated it, she silently prayed he would and was thrilled when he finally looked at her nodding quickly.  
She led him as quiet as they could through the house, "In here." She gestured poking her head into Sophia's room which still had one of her lamps on.  
Her head shot down much too quickly under the covers, oh yeah she was a sleep.  
"I saw that. It's okay. Someone is here to see you."  
Hearing the smile in her voice her head sprang up and she was already springing to her feet, urgently kicking off blankets that were tangled at her feet and jumping at Daryl.  
His eyes widened as a bone crunching hug from Sophia had him nearly falling backwards, "Where've you been." She was trying to sound mad but it was muffled by happy tears.  
"Just been busy kid."  
They both forced her back into bed, watching Daryl argue playfully with Sophia tossing a warning finger at her every time she jerked out of bed when they retreated was breaking her heart. He lowered his usual rough, raspy voice as much as he could when he was talking to her like he was afraid he might hurt her.  
They both sighed in tiredness dropping to the couch with a beer, "She's hard work." He muttered downing half of it tryina hide a smile.  
"You can't talk."  
"Either can you."  
Smiling they look sadly at their bottles of beer draining to fast, he'd have to go otherwise Merle would catch on to them.  
Both reaching the same conclusion she walked out to the porch with him, "Look at us sneaking around like teenagers when were not even doing anything." She groaned in frustration hiding her face in her hands.  
He pulled them off her face gently with his own his calloused rough hands still lightly touching hers and she couldn't think of a dam reason not to do it. She looked down at his lips and back up to his eyes that were looking at her like no one else ever had. "Daryl." She whispered.  
"Yeah." His voice louder than usual in the darkness the moonlight creating a silhouette of them.  
"Can I just…." She leaned into him hopeful that this wouldn't ruin everything only touching her lips lightly against his, testing the waters as it were.  
Allowing him the time he needed to adjust as he did, she leaned back dreading his reaction but his eyes looked dark and hungry. Lightly placing his hands at either side of her face, cupping her jaw, his thumb gently grazed her cheek and he pulled her into him eagerly. His lips captured hers and they moulded together finally, each seeking a way to extinguish the hunger that had been building since maybe even the day they first met.  
Both of them trying to fight dominance over the other, they broke apart breathing heavily his hands still on her jaw, his eyes finally looking into hers. "Well that was about time." She laughed freely.  
"Coulda told me that a long time ago no." he scowled lightly at her dropping his hands her face now feeling empty.  
"Are you seriously giving out to me. Only you."  
Now able to do so, she leaned in to kiss him again and he responded instantly pulling her closer to him but then sighing loudly he pulled away. "I have to go."  
"I know." She leaned in to him again.  
"I ain't gonna be able to if ye keep doing that…." He stood with his head bowed his forehead just touching hers, "M'gonna wring Merle's neck when I get home, that stupid bastard." He growled his breath hitting her face.  
She stepped back regretfully, allowing him the will to leave. He sighed again starting to walk down their little stairs with angry stomps. "Shush Sophia. You're like a bull." She laughed.  
"Ain't seen nothing yet."  
She saw him blush the minute the comment left his lips, clasping a hand over her mouth as she laughed, "You stole my line."  
She turned to go back into the house beaming but a soft "Hey Carol," Stopped her.  
"Yes…"  
"This ain't just a one-time thing….is it?" looking up unsurely from his bangs, she wanted to fully convince him.  
"We were never a one-time thing. I'll see you tomorrow Daryl."

Hershel's house was beside the house which Carol was staying in, a very nice lady and a great edition to the town. His wife doted on Sophia wanting to spend every minute she had with her and Carol needed some help, she deserved it after the bad start she'd gotten, he wasn't sorry he was standing on the porch when he saw Daryl and Carol come out of the house together. He didn't know him well, he was quiet and quite ill-mannered when he wanted to be but he suspected it was cause of the reputation hanging over his head. Poor man didn't have it easy. But he sure hadn't seen Carol smile like that since she got to the town and he sure had never seen Daryl Dixon look at anybody the way he looked at her especially when he thought no one was looking.  
"What ye out here for dear?" Lucy joined his side tucking in her usual place beside him.  
"Just the young kids in love. Making me feel old." He laughed pulling her tighter to him.  
"We're the same age. If you're old I'm old. And I certainly amen't." she challenged.  
"No of course not."  
"Well then. Back inside we go."


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews...I just can't wait for the walking dead need me some Caryl moments!**

* * *

He felt like a dam fool. A smile threatening to reveal itself any minute, he was trying to wipe it off his face before he got that scrutinising look from Merle.  
Wouldn't be surprised if he had the whole detective get up on and all he was always one for the dramatics and he could sniff up shit anywhere, when it suited him.  
"Hey Merle!" he called loudly messily flinging the door closed behind him, doing a quick scan of the room expecting to see his fat head slung along the edge of the couch.  
No sign of him, maybe he'd given up and went to bed.  
His steps grew more wary. He's fucking fine stop being such a pussy, probably just drank a bottle and fell unconscious and is nearly choking on his snores that would wake the dam neighbours, if they had any that was. Thing is he didn't hear any snores.  
"Merle? Ye here?"  
He came to a screeching halt, listening for anything. Movement breathing, a creaking old piece of furniture complaining about him but he couldn't hear nothing.  
He could always hear something. "Merle? Don't be a dick."  
The bathroom light was as weak as shit but it was still on, shining through the bottom of the door like a beacon. It was locked. He shoved his shoulder against the door pushing with all his body weight for it to budge. It wavered slightly. If it wasn't locked what the hell was in the way?  
"Hey Merle. Ye alright?" he knew he wasn't going to answer them but he felt himself calming down the more he talked, able to judge how much his voice was trembling.  
"Stupid piece of shit, open!" he growled hitting his fist against the door, ramming his boot into the bottom of the door and something slid across the ground with a sickening screech.  
Squeezing himself through the small gap, taking a harsh breath, closing his eyes for a fraction of a second as he finally got in to someplace he really didn't wanna be.  
He knew he'd find him.

Merle was face first on the ground, nose scrunched up against his face, dried blood covering every inch of it like someone had just beaten the hell out of him.  
"Merle…." His voice wavered a catch in it as he turned him over.  
He must've just fell, there didn't seem to be any cuts on him. He frantically checked him over, bruises starting to show on his arms. What the hell had he done?  
Merle wasn't a small guy, but he didn't look so menacing half way pulled against his chest as he tried to assess the damages. His hand twitched slightly, his eyelids fluttering open with as Merle would say "water" clinging to the edges.  
"Hey….Ye alright?"  
His eyes were vacant for a second he just kept looking at the ceiling, making no move do nothing.  
"Lotto numbers on there…?" he joked weakly.  
Expecting Merle to cover his ass bat him away, saying something like what you some messed up queer now get your dirty hands off me but his face scrunched up in pain.  
Teeth clenched, with one lone tear slowly leaving his face to drop onto his open hand.  
"Where were you?" it sounded like an accusation and he felt guilty like he was the one that did this to him, he should've been here, he should've.  
"I was dropping Carol home like ye asked."  
He didn't jeer at him he just nodded sadly pushing himself up so he was sitting with his back against the wall, wincing as he rubbed his sore spots. Poking and prodding at them for some odd reason.  
"Ye should've been here."  
"Merle I…."  
"I can't Deryl. I don't know if I can do this anymore, can't you just let me end it?" like his neck had been severed his head fell back loosely, banging sharply against the tiled wall.  
Merle didn't talk like this he didn't give up. He inhaled sharply staring at him in disbelief, he was his big bruder he always wanted to take care of him, even if he wasn't good at it but the dumb prick wasn't good at a lot of things.  
"Where'd ye go today Merle?"  
He lip quivered, biting down on it till he drew blood he could finally talk again "I don't know, I never know. I must've just attacked myself and I….i'm fucked up."  
His head fell into his hands heavy wracking sobs like a wounded animal caused his body to shudder and rock back and forth. He didn't know what to do except wait for him to stop crying, to stop howling like that so it didn't feel like someone was sticking a knife in his gut and twisting back and forth with all the pressure they had.

The sun like a dagger poked out through the small indents in the blinds of the bathroom mirror, groaning he sleepily rubbed his eyes, dropping his head into his hands.  
He tried twisting the creak out of his neck, yeah well falling asleep against a goddam cabinet will do that to ye, ye moron. Moaning he pushed his stiff body up looking for any signs of Merle he'd still been pretty messed up when he'd been done crying.  
Dried tears just clung to his face, parts of the blood getting all flaky from the tears and he tried to make him get up grabbing him by the arm and hauling him out but he'd kicked back like an impotent child. Moaning, "Why can't you just let me stay here….Can't you see I'm _hurt!_ "  
He had no choice but to sleep on this piece of shit ground. Well reality always liked to keep him in check whenever it looked like things were going well for a while, a sick delivery man with his axe ready would come and kick him back in the dirt.  
Which is where his pa would say he belonged. Didn't know if it's where he belonged but he sure kept ending up there. Cautiously looking out into the living room he still didn't see him but he did fuckin see the time, he was late for work. "Shit…"  
"Merle! Get your ass out here, I've to head to work!" he bellowed across the house snatching his keys off the counter and pulling on his jacket.  
Merle barefooted looking like an angry cat angrily stuck his head out from _his_ bedroom door, yeah sure you sleep in a bed while I sleep like a homeless person on the ground.  
"I'm heading to work." He repeated at a dumbfounded Merle.  
He gaped at him before snapping, "I heard ye. I ain't deaf!"  
"Never said ye were. Ye be alright I'll come straight back after."  
"Why wouldn't I be. Do whatever ye want, ain't yer keeper."  
Exasperated he sighed repeating himself again, "I'll be back after work, in case ye do need me."  
He swirled his body around his arm dramatically flung out by his side before his hands started patting his chest, "Oh I must've have on my housewife dress by mistake not sure how they happened, I ain't yer mother. If yer gonna go, go!"  
Rolling his eyes he tore the door open, "Right c ye."  
"And if yer gonna do something with that bartender do it soon before I take a crack at her…."  
"Fuck off."

Stretching her arms happily above her head, sinking low down in her comfy mattress she yawned loudly, she didn't have a single thing to do today and nothing to worry about.  
How things change. A sprinting figure came charging towards her like roadrunner a bold grin as she determinedly dived on top of her, hugging her blanket form.  
"Oh god…You're getting heavy."  
She popped her head open, "What we doing today?"  
"Nothing if you don't get off." She gasped batting at her little body and she rolled off looking very amused at her pain.  
"What we doing today?"  
"Whatever you want. I just have to get up and get dressed. Then we've the whole day free."  
Sophia bouncing on the balls of her feet bounded up and down, the whole process was making her head spin, "I'm gonna get dressed, you do the same. Be out in a minute."  
She nodded happily before turning around with a sincere expression, "Mum…"  
"Yes."  
"This is so much better isn't it."  
"Compared to what honey?"  
"To dad. I love it here."  
She bowed her head in shame before looking up with blurry eyes her hand falling over her mouth for a second, as she didn't know whether she was going to smile or cry.  
Thankfully it was smile, "Me to."  
"Can we go see Daryl today?"  
Her heart raced unexpectedly, "Only if you get dressed."  
"Okay." She blurted before she was taking off again, god to have that much energy again.  
If she did she knew exactly what she would use that sort of energy for.

"I know I'm late don't start." He grumbled shoving his way past Lou to an impatient Andrea, his favourite fucking person who was sitting on the hood of her car.  
"Nice to see you." She smiled showing her big fucking teeth at him.  
"Ye. What's the problem?"  
"Not sure she won't start but I need it by closing time at the bar, think you can do it?"  
He chewed uselessly on his nail, "I'll have to have a look and see but unless it's completely screwed should be able to."  
She jumped off fumbling uselessly along the ground, he wasn't completely oblivious he could tell she was literally throwing herself at him but he didn't get why. She always looked at him like he was dog shit stuck to her shoe, swear she wasn't working at a dive bear.  
"Great." She smiled bracing hands against her chest.  
He backed up as quickly as he could but of course he heard a very unimpressed Carol behind him, that's why the show was on, should've known. "Hiya Andrea. Car troubles?"  
Andrea smirked proudly hand on her hips, "Yeah Daryl here's the best."  
Sophia was standing crossly by Carol's side nearly looking as upset as she was that kid sure was a character, she's gonna be a handful. He smiled gently at her from his point against the wall where he was retreating girl problems weren't his area. "Oh I know….He's great at _a lot of things._ "  
Andrea's face dropped while his ears tinged red hoping Sophia hadn't got what she meant, Carol wouldn't have said anything to her. Lou swooped in holding up her hands cautiously "Woo down ladies there's plenty of Daryl Dixon to go around. I'm actually growing a new and improved one as we speak."  
Carol's tight features dropped and she laughed loosely, "Yours worked I had no luck with mine."  
Lou opened her mouth to reply but Andrea was already barking at them, "What's a beat up housewife like you doing chasing after men? Haven't you had enough?"  
He never wanted to hit a woman so much in his life, snarling he looked to Carol's whose face hadn't actually changed she looked downright terrifying.  
"Says the girl who spends more time on her back then she does on her own two feet."  
Thankfully Lou had been leading Sophia out, Andrea recoiled turning on her heels and charging past them, her face heated. Shit.  
"I should've told her that we're going out." Laughed T-Dog patting his chest.  
He chuckled quietly shrugging him off of him, not knowing what to expect was he going to get the blame for this shit. "I'm sorry. Shit I looked crazy but Andrea is so horrible all the time I just needed to knock her down a peg or two."  
He exchanged a disbelieving look with T-Dog, who kissed Carol on the cheek as he passed, "Naw I didn't really know what was going on anyways."  
She covered her eyes with her fingers briefly before exclaiming "Sophia! She didn't hear that did she?"  
Chuckling low in his belly he stepped towards her taking her dainty hands in his rough and scarred ones squeezing her back to him, her eyes shot open and she gave him a small encouraging smile.  
"Why ye here anyways?" he asked stepping back from her, now flustered by her proximity.  
"Oh Sophia couldn't wait to see you and we had the day off, I forgot you'd probably be working all day….I wondered if you'd wanted to spend the day with us?" she looked at him all hopeful like and he felt his stomach churn, he'd should really go back and check on Merle but looking at her couldn't find the words, so T-Dog did.  
"Hey man didn't mean to be eavesdropping but take the day off, Lou has been telling Sophia all about your crossbow and she's dying to see it."  
"Oh sure you didn't mean to." He muttered lip curled up in a smile. "Would you's really like to come hunting with me? Our old house is holed up in the middle of this big ass woods and it ain't clean or anything but if ye's wanted…"  
"Yes!" shouted Sophia coming practically skipping into the room her big eyes looking up at him eagerly and Carol was biting back a laugh, so he found he was too.  
"I think that's a yes. If Sophia is in, I'm in." she grinned and Sophia was taking off outside again someone giving that kid crazy pills lately?  
Carol put her hand on his arms before he passed by her, "I sure would like to see you work a crossbow, very sexy." She whispered in a sultry voice.  
He felt his face turn crimson like a dam kid as she confidently walked away from him, gulping his eyes nearly fell out of his head. He heard T-Dogs deep chuckle and groaned pushing him one hand sending him nearly flying on his ass.

Sophia was bopping up and down her knee bouncing rapidly, leaning forward in anticipation as they neared towards the old house. Her eyes looking up in wonder at the huge forest around her, clutching her hand in excitement. She exchanged a look with Daryl that seemed to do terrible things to her woman sensibilities, she didn't know what had gotten into her this morning but Daryl seemed to bringing out the bold side of herself she'd deeply missed. She'd gotten buried deeper with every punch, whack or slap from Ed until she was almost suffocated.  
She liked this version of her. "We're here!"  
Sophia jerked the door opening running around like a headless chicken, "I sure didn't know that." Teased Daryl smirking at her, she hit him playfully in the arm and he pretended to flinch away from her.  
Sophia was hesitantly standing at the door of the small house, which looked very worn down and to be honest the place made her shiver. The door frame was bent and worn looking like someone had been thrown through at some point, a smell of smoke clung to her nostrils as she got nearer.  
Daryl was biting nervously at the side of his fingers, taking a deep agonising breath as he got to the door, she knew Daryl didn't have the best upbringing but how bad was it?  
"Hey if you don't want to do this. We can go home we don't mind." She said gently.  
"It ain't a big deal. Now kid this place ain't exactly a five star hotel, we don't really come here a lot but go ahead and go in."  
Daryl looked like he expected Sophia to nervously pad around but she was scrummaging through everything, her smile growing wider as she looked around the house. The smell of liquor was evident and attached to every surface in the house but Sophia was looking at it like it was all Christmas Day.  
"It's perfect." She reached up squeezing the end of Daryl's fingertips quickly before rushing away.  
He stuttered over his words, fumbling uselessly for the right thing to say and she'd never seen anything so cute in her life. She leaned over placing one quick peck on his cheek unable to hide the adoring smile she had on her face. He smiled shyly at her before grabbing his crossbow which was pretty impressive and slinging it over his shoulder. "Come on. Let's go hunt."  
"Like real men." She teased.  
"Stop."

Sophia was huddled low in the grass her eyes frightful, she never like killing of animals truth is either did she but there was something enrapturing about seeing him in his natural habitat.  
Like a cat stalking silently through the woods, his feet padding softly on the mud, eyes flicking around until they eventually found what they were looking for and then he zoned in on it, everything else just seemed to fall away. She'd never seen him so relaxed or confident, it was quite empowering. The bolt of the arrow shot out killing a rabbit, Sophia screamed muffled into her hand ducking her head in her chest. Daryl shot an apologetic look at her but she waved it off, "Don't she was dying to come out here."  
They fell back into a comfortable silence as they walked back through the woods, Sophia was going weary and sleepy eyed, yawning ever so often and insisting " _I'm not tired!"_  
Trying to pull her up into her already exhausted body was proving difficult she was getting much to big but before she knew it she was getting shoved his crossbow and Sophia was in his arms.  
Her head lolled back contently as the heat from the sun forced her eyes closed and she saw her snuggle closer to his chest.  
"Thanks."  
"Ain't nothing."  
"So are you going to make a romantic meal when we get back?"  
"Woman you just saw me kill a defenceless, cute little animal didn't know it could still be romantic."  
"Oh he had a pistol I saw him pull one out."  
He chuckled loudly before crudely replying, "That's what she said."  
Trying to hold in her own laughter, she rolled her eyes before scolding him, "Just childish. So will Andrea be joining us?"  
He gaped in horror and the only syllables she got in response was, "pfft."  
Thank god she didn't need words to understand him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry this is a little shorter but didn't have a lot of time, was on holidays. Anyways enjoy :) I really do love Shane ps he's a fine thing but he makes a great bad guy...**

* * *

"I ain't got any wine, sorry." He said thrusting her a bottle of beer as he went back to making them dinner, he was a man of many talents.  
"You sure you don't want me to help?" she asked feeling guilty all snuggled on the couch with Sophia's sleeping head in her lap and a tattered blanket thrown over them.  
"Ye cooked for me enough. Now it's my turn."  
She shook Sophia's shoulders trying to wake her from her deep slumber, she moaned lashing out with her arms and legs, she couldn't help but laugh. "Sophia, dinner. Wake up."  
"Ughhhhh….No."  
"Sophia come on, then you can go to bed. I promise."  
She saw her try to pry her eyes open but they kept drifting closed again, "Can I eat in bed?"  
Daryl nodded at her signalling the okay, taking Sophia's food while Daryl grabbed Sophia and carried her into bed. She giggled as Daryl heaved her high in the air, clinging onto the front of his shirt, his mouth quirked up into a smile as he grumbled "Hey ye gonna rip it with a grip like that."  
"That would be a shame." She teased and he threw her a disbelieving look.  
Sophia dug under the covers pulling them up to her chest, eagerly grabbing her plate and groaning in satisfaction as she started to dig in. "This is amazing. Thanks Daryl."  
"No problem kid."  
"Night honey." She said going over and pecking her on the forehead and she snuggled closer to her.  
"Night. Night Daryl."  
"Night kid."

Holding her stomach she threw the plate down, "God that was amazing!"  
He chuckled leaning back on the couch, without looking at him she snuggled herself into his chest craving the warmth. She didn't think she'd ever been this content before in her whole life.  
His arm eventually found its way around her tucking her even closer, his fingers soothingly rubbing up and down her side. Her skin tingled where he touched her and he could probably hear her loud throbbing heartbeat. Smiling she looked up at him her eyes twinkling boldly at him, her eyes falling down to his lips and back again. She leaned forward the same time he did, she had been craving this since she last kissed him. Their lips hovered painfully long over each other both with little smiles on their face. Finally her lips landed on his and it ignited some sort of fire inside her, she inhaled sharply, her hands finding their way into his hair.  
Gripping tightly she desperately pulled him closer to her, her legs going either side of his waist, trying to bring him as close as possible to each other. Grinding off each other she felt like she was about to implode, she moaned into his mouth which caused him to practically growl.  
His rough hands scraping their way in the most sexually stimulating way she thought possible up her back, his lips fought against hers his tongue sweeping into her mouth and she thought she might give in just from this.  
Playing with the first button of his shirt, he finally came back into focus his voice strained and hoarse "We can't. Not here." She kissed him deeper and his breathing rapidly picked up his hands going under her thighs, lifting her up easily and even closer to him. "Shit…." He groaned pushing her away again.  
"Sophia." He managed to get out.  
She jerked back, shit he was right. She could walk in at any moment and this was the last thing she wanted her to see. "Shit."  
He sighed, "No kidding."  
Biting her lip she regretfully went to move off him, making it difficult when she realised how hard he was. "Don't do that." He snapped roughly as he grabbed her again his hand coming up to the side of her face and hungrily took her lips with his again and she didn't have any restrain when he was touching her like this.  
"Mum." A small voice made her jerk backwards but Daryl kept her firmly on his lap probably to cover up the evidence and she would've laughed out loud at the sheer embarrassment on his face, if she wasn't completely flustered. She searched for an explanation but Daryl had chewing gum in his mouth wasn't really going to cut it. Sophia was grinning evilly looking back and forth between them, "Can I've a drink?" she laughed.  
"Yes honey, I'll bring it in to you." Her voice was not as believable as it could be.  
"Okay." She giggled turning and running back into her room.  
Daryl groaned behind her one hand finding its way into his hair, his face was red and he was twitching around uncomfortably. "I'll go get her a drink. You should take care of that." She whispered and he playfully pushed her off his chest.  
She threw him one last bold smile as she walked into the kitchen.

Daryl was sitting with his face in his hands, looking like a guilty teenager she caught her chuckle with her hand and tucked her way back into his chest. "It's fine. Stop worrying."  
"I ain't."  
"Don't lie."  
"Knew that was going to happen." He muttered unhappily.  
"Hey you're the one that grabbed me, I was getting off you."  
"You bit your fuckin lip, what the hell m'supposed to." He sounded so frustrated she couldn't help laugh contently, her eyes closing dreamily and she might've heard him ask "If she wanted to go to bed?" but she was too comfy to move ever again.

Sophia had tip toed into the kitchen just wondering if her mum was sleeping with her tonight but it was a big no. Daryl's head was hanging at the back of his couch, his mouth open and he looked so sleepy she didn't think he'd ever wake up.  
Her mum was tucked in under his arm like her own personal blanket and she couldn't help but smile, they looked really good together. She was happy for her mum, she deserved to find Daryl. She'd never seen someone in love before but she was pretty sure it looked like this.  
She was still going to tease them like mad tomorrow, she liked seeing how uncomfortable Daryl got, he was so big and grumpy, it was so weird when he got all embarrassed. It was too funny.

When they finally got loaded back in the truck Daryl was finally getting over the teasing Sophia was giving him, Sophia was really turning into a handful. "Truck all good. Or should I wait inside while you two ye know?" she asked before she took a pretend wary step outside.  
"Kid get in the truck. Or else me and your mum will start kissing right in front of ye. How would ye like that." He snapped playfully putting his hand on her shoulder and gesturing towards the truck.  
"Yuck." She complained pushing him away and Carol shook her head giving up on the two of them mercilessly teasing each other.  
"That's right. Now get in."  
Carol couldn't fight the happy tears that filled her eyes she wiped them quickly away with the palm of her hand, trying to duck her head so Daryl wouldn't see.  
He was way too observant, "Hey, what is it?" he asked urgently his hands cradling her face and she laughed the half cry getting caught in it.  
"Nothing."  
"Carol."  
"M'just happy that's all."  
He looked like someone had shot him he recoiled his worried expression softening, leaning in like he'd couldn't control himself and kissed her on the forehead.  
He grabbed her hand in his own, helping her into the truck. "Don't wanna hear it." He muttered to Sophia as he jumped into the cab but she just laughed.

He never got to do the whole sneaking around with a girl thing, that all those assholes in school seemed to be doing all the time. All giggling, gossiping with each other all day in the halls like a couple of women, wasn't really his thing. Plus you actually had to have someone who gave a shit, to be able to sneak away. It wasn't fuckin fun, he hated it. Seeing Carol at the bar every time they went down, especially with their very unfinished business he felt like he was about to explode.  
He knew he was not doing a great job of hiding it from Merle with all his grumbling and cursing under his breath he'd do every time some jackass tried to hit on her.  
"Ye know if ye wanna ride her so bad, just go up and do it. I'm getting sick of this surly attitude." Merle waved his hand lazily in the direction of Carol.  
He immediately stiffened, sitting up straighter "I don't like her Merle. Those guys are just assholes."  
"Along with nearly every asshole in this town. Didn't see you have this much of a problem before. Ye know if yer worried about popping yur cherry I'll give ye a few pointers. All ye have to do is ask old Merle here." He grinned proudly he tried to ignore him but he was already fighting back.  
"I've had sex before. Fuck off."  
"Wooooooo….Touchy. How longs it been?"  
He shrugged his shoulders noncommittedly and Merle boomed with laughter rubbing his hands together, while he discretely looked around for Carol. Where the fuck had she gone?  
"So how long since a woman has rode ye long and hard huh?"  
Groaning he jumped to his feet, storming towards the bathroom while Merle jeered and taunted him not really taking it easy on his volume across the bar. "Don't spend too long in there!"  
He was really hoping Carol came back here. Thankfully he banged straight into her as she came out of the bathroom, smirking that smile that kept him up at night.  
Looking him up and down playfully, he felt a feral growl vibrate from within him and he was all of a sudden backing her up against the wall. Attacking her mouth, their teeth clanged together for a few moments unable to do this with any coherent thoughts. "Someone's a bit happy." She teased pulling back and smiling slyly at him.  
"I won't be, if you don't come here." He snapped trying to control his accelerating pulse that was driving him forward, it wasn't enough. He never wanted someone so bad in his whole life, he wanted every bit of her.  
His tongue darted out tracing her lower lip, she groaned her head tilting backwards and her pelvis pushing forward into his groin and he took a haggard breath to try control himself.  
Letting her head lean on his hand he drew her mouth back to his and she boldly bit down gently on his bottom lip before tugging him closer so she was practically squished against the wall.  
Shit he was getting hard. They needed to slow down. "Hey Deryl. M'heading out. Ye wanking yerself to death back here huh?" Merle shouted and he never knew an erection could be killed so fast.  
Groaning as quietly as he could, he looked sheepishly at Carol he didn't know what the hell had taken control of him but she didn't seem to mind. "M'sorry. Gotta go."  
"I heard." She said sounding upset and it tore at something in him.  
She let go of him defeated, "M'sorry for eh, attacking ye."  
"Now that. Is something you don't have to apologise for." He looked down briefly biting back a chuckle but she was already patting at his chest, pushing him away. "Go. Quick. Before he tries to join us."  
Whatever way his whole face fell apart seemed to amuse Carol a whole lot, she dissolved in laughter, "That's fuckin disgusting I thought you were a lady."  
"I've got a dark side, you've yet to see. Go." She forcefully pushed him away and he regretfully left digging his hands in his pockets and slumping his shoulders.

She couldn't stop smiling for the rest of her shift but also sighing in sexual frustration this whole sneaking around thing was bullshit. Was she not too old for this shit? Exciting yes but being pulled away from sex this many times, must be considered illegal in some counties. Sex had never been something she looked forward to after marrying Ed but she was chomping at the bit to get a match lit on this one. Dying to go home, put her feet up and tiredly sip a glass of wine she eagerly tidied up the bar, she was the last one there today. If Andrea had managed to do her job and maybe clean up after herself she wouldn't have to do so much.  
She heard the lock of a door, looking up startled her brow arched in confusion at Shane who looked very much intoxicated. His gaze unfocused, pupils shrunken into his head, eyes red from the amount of poison that was coursing through his veins.  
She'd never seen him this drunk before. "What's up?" she asked warily trying to keep her voice bright and cheerful like how she'd address her clients.  
He took a staggered but powerful step towards, her body tensed, her blood freezing almost to the spot and she couldn't think of something to do.  
She knew the signs this was bad. "Carol."  
Throwing the cloth down on the counter with more concentration than before, she decided to try laugh it away first. "Shane I'm so busy. Can you go fall asleep somewhere else?"  
"Carol you're not really into Dixon are you? I mean I knows you's are friends but ye'd never touch that low life would ye?"  
She probably should've said nothing but she'd had enough of saying nothing.  
Someone saying something about Daryl really released some sort of beast from inside her, her eyes snapped up now glaring at him and she was now snapping heatedly at him.  
"We're friends but I would happily have sex with Daryl Dixon because he's a way better man than anyone else in this town. Who do you think you are to badmouth him!"  
She was snarling at him her hands tightly turned into fists at her side when he like a bull charged forward seizing her two arms. She tried to pull away but it was useless, he was way too strong for her. "Shane let go!" she shouted.  
"Ye'd have much better fun with me. I promise."


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry this took so long but here you go , enjoy :)**

* * *

He knew he was driving Merle insane. Sitting there incessantly tapping the glass bottle with the tip of his nail, while his leg bobbed up and down impatiently but something was nagging at him.  
Carol. It was always Carol these days and he tried everything to not admit it to himself but he was falling to dam hard for this woman that soon Merle would leave bits of him strewn across the house.  
"If ye don't shut up m'gonna take that bottle and smash it straight over that thick skull of yours." Growled Merle at the last end of his tether eyes snapping up to his accusingly.  
"I ain't talking."  
"No. But you're doing that…. _thing_ with your hand and moving about and it's fuckin wrecking my head. Can't ye just sip a beer and nod off."  
He sighed pulling himself up placing his beer as loudly as he could on the counter bracing himself against with his two arms, ducking his head as he thought this out.  
Maybe he could just say he needed to get some smokes and duck out for a while, he needed to fuckin see her. He heard the coach screech as Merle's massive body tilted himself backwards he presumed it was so he could stare at him, he could feel his judgemental glare burning holes in his head.  
"What?" he snapped refusing to look back up at him.  
"Calm down. Ye on yer period or something being so touchy lately."  
Finally making up his mind his head shot up, he watched Merle comically recoil backwards as he snatched his keys without a word as he charged towards the door ignoring his hollering from inside the dimly lit house which would soon include a drunkenly dozed out Merle, with questions he could answer tomorrow. He had to see Carol.

Ed had hit her so many times, the prospect of it no longer frightened her and the cold feeling of dread normally settled in her stomach to a point where she could completely ignore it but god she felt furious. Shit like this shouldn't happen to her, she didn't do shit to deserve it she bit hard on her lip shoving against him again, pushing her two hands against his face and roughly pushing him away. Drunken angry hands determinedly went to the buttons of her shirt not exactly opening with precision, he didn't even look at her. It was much more frustrating, it could've been anyone it wasn't about how much he loved her. It never was. This was just some rivalry he had towards Daryl and he was getting back at him. "Get off me! Shane!" she spat slapping him again but he held her hands back laughing shortly saliva hanging off the corners of his mouth, he was like an out of control dog, he was pathetic.  
"Get the fuck off!" her voice was muffled by the anger that was shaking it.  
His unabashed hands were diving into his shirt greedily groping her with sweaty hands that had tremors in them from the alcohol. He hummed happily to himself almost licking his lips as he mouth ducked towards her chest and her thrusting of her body to get away wasn't helping anything.  
As hard as she could she took her knee and aimed from his balls. She didn't think it would happen but his reflexes were dulled. He groaned stumbling back a step cradling them uselessly but also snatching a lazy hand at her. She kicked out one of her legs and he blindly tripped over it face planting himself on the ground. Sprawled licking the drool off his lips, she felt herself smile proudly as she walked to the door, opening the lock and striding outside.  
That was until the pelting rain hit her and she was shaking. It was adrenaline. She didn't know if she was shaking from the cold anymore or the fact that she almost got attacked and raped again.  
She laughed coldly to herself, "Someone up there really has it out for me, don't they. Well fuck you!"

It never occurred to her she had been driving towards Daryl's house until she was sitting on his drive way to hands planted firmly on the wheel. The light barely making a silhouette of the lonely shadow that sat hunched in their car, head dropping down as she thought about her choices. The rain was beating loudly off the top of the truck she was almost worried it would come in at her. A loud roar of thunder erupted from the sky and she couldn't help the jump she made. She laughed quietly to herself before doing something unthinkable. She slowly let the door open closing it quietly behind her and let her head fall back the rain showering her face. Her arms were outstretched around her, the thunder clashed again, lightning lit up the whole sky and she felt godly. Standing out in the middle of it ready to take on the world. She spun around madly laughing so exuberant if Daryl saw her he would've probably thought her insane. That's when it hit her, she was in his driveway of course he could see her. Strong hands grabbed her shoulders they were anxious, frantic and she leaned closer to them. "What the hell ye doing?" he spat but his voice was trembling with worry so much so in her daze she reached forward and traced the edges of his face trying to calm him.  
"I'm fine." She smiled.  
"Ye ain't ye standing out in the middle of a storm. That ain't fine, it's stupid!"  
She looked at him standing out in the rain and bit back a groan. His muscular arms were gripping her so tight, she just wanted to be swept up in them.  
There was lazy droplets of rain falling off his lips teasing her, testing her and she found herself biting down on her own lip. He was drenched. His shirt was clinging anxiously to his skin, his hair plastered to his head, his trembling body as he held her closer somehow their bodies still warm.  
"Your outside." She teased, she felt drunk.  
"Ye drunk?"  
"No." she scoffed leaning closer to him her eyes expectantly travelling down to his lips and she looked boldly at him, her tongue tracing his bottom lip first and she loved watching him squirm underneath her. He gripped her tighter, his fingertips probably leaving imprints as he gave in and finally opened his mouth so she could leave her tongue sweep the inside of his mouth.  
He hungrily kissed her back, his hands moving to her face much rougher than normal as they fought angrily against each other both groaning, breathing deeply and trying to find new ways to touch each other without taking each other's clothes off.  
"Shit." He paused just above her mouth.  
"What now?"  
"You're going to freeze to death. Come on." He grabbed her hand and jerked her forward.  
They both froze at a jovial looking Merle's who head peered out at them looking way too amused at them before hollering "You's two lovebirds gonna come inside or….?"  
She looked at Daryl who was staring straight ahead but he gently squeezed her hand and started walking them towards the house. Shit this was all her fault, maybe she wasn't too great at this whole secret thing.

"Now it's my turn to get ye something. Beer Carol?"  
She nodded quickly, "Yes please."  
He noticed her fiddling wiping her hands uselessly on her clothes, they were both soaked and this wasn't going to be fun and it wasn't going to be much better doing it wet, in any sense. It was worse.  
"Come on. I'll get ye something ye can throw on."  
She clung to his hand a lot longer than usual her eyes a bit wider as she let herself be led by him to his room and the whole time he could see Merle just staring at their joined hands.  
Cats out of the bag. "I'm sorry." She whispered as soon as they got in the door and he chuckled at her not thinking he could when he was dreading this.  
"It's alright, it wasn't gonna last forever."  
"I know but it could've lasted longer of I wasn't in your driveway, I was just driving and then I was just here and….and…."  
"And what." He snapped impatiently.  
"I needed you." She said quietly her eyes flashing with tears it looked like that thought alone scared her and he was glad cause it downright terrified him. But also what the fuck happened?  
"What happened." He snapped a little too harshly as she stood away from looking sheepishly up at him, there was something she didn't wanna tell him and that was never fuckin good.  
"What is it?"  
"If I tell you promise to not explode or anything."  
"I can't promise anything till ye tell me."  
She took in a long air of breath shaking out her hands, "Okay after you's left and I was closing up the bar, Shane came in and he was so drunk, drunker then I've ever seen him. In fact he probably won't remember a thing of it…."  
He could feel his teeth grinding together, his heart felt uncomfortable in his chest he knew what she was going to say and he wouldn't be keeping that dam promise.  
"Carol." He said shortly.  
"He forced himself on me and before you kill him, I got away I fought back and I won. That's why I was here acting like a crazy person because I finally won." And she beamed at him like she'd won the lottery and it made it so much worse he could barely speak pass the golf ball in his throat.  
"You shouldn't have to win like that. He shouldn't fuckin touch you. No one should…" he tried to keep his voice even he didn't wanna spook her but his voice was getting sharper, harsher and he was picturing ripping into Shane nothing she could say could stop him.  
She looked stunned as he spoke falling speechless. He ripped the door open storming towards the door with only one intent, until she softly called out to him. "Daryl not right now. Please stay."  
His hand paused on the door knob and he hung his head low in defeat. Merle was right women made ye into fucking pussies he'd done anything she said and he wouldn't regret a second of it.

Merle was shaking with laugher when he turned his head around letting his back tiredly fall against the door looking at Carol the whole time from across the room.  
"Ain't old Merle here lucky. Got more drama here then I would on a drinking session with the boys, Derylna couldn't of opened up a bit sooner."  
He glared at him before walking back to Carol who was standing just outside the door not knowing what to do and before they could retreat. Merle ushered them to sit. Shoving a beer in their face and they both gulped it down gratefully. "Sorry for not telling you sooner Merle, it's just…"  
"Listen here little mouse ye think Merle here was born yesterday…."  
"No….I was just…" she opened her mouth to protest but Merle never kept his big mouth shut ever.  
"I knew what was going on with ye's two lovebirds the minute I saw ye two together. Anyone can fuckin see, anyone with a brain that is."  
"Ye must've got lucky then." He sniped at Merle and he looked accusingly at him, "If ye knew, why didn't ye fuckin say anything. Jackass."  
He clapped his hands together gesturing one of his hands towards him, "Cause I loved see Deryl over here squirm about the place…" Carol laughed cutely smiling intrigued at Merle.  
"Ye should seen him soon as any old fucker came waltzing in and took so much as a look at you, he was bounding out of his seat. Bit fucked up if you ask me, might need a restraining order on this one."  
"She doesn't." he snapped ducking his head to hide his embarrassment his damp hair clinging to the side of his face.  
Her fingers gently played with the inside of his hand, giving it a quick squeeze.  
"Well Merle nice to meet you outside of work but I need to go home to Sophia. I should already be there, I just got _distracted."_ She smiled coyly.  
"Right ye did, didn't know Deryl here had even kissed anyone before. Gave me quite a shock, might take me a while to get my bearings right."  
"Something tells me you'll be fine." She smiled teasingly at him taking his hand as he walked with her two the door wordlessly handing her his jacket to hold over her head.  
"What about you?"  
"I'll be fine. Run."

They ducked out into the rain together. Puddles now forming in the uneven patches of land and she felt a dreamy smile come upon her again. He shoved her into the truck his hands clutching her waist as he lifted her up into the driver's seat. "Seriously though ye okay?"  
She nodded quickly smiling easily at him. "Gotta be."  
"Come here." He ordered grabbing her chin and diving in for a goodbye kiss he never thought he'd have.  
She started chuckling against him so he pulled back. "What's so funny?"  
"You're freezing."  
"No I ain't."  
"You are. Get inside before you catch a cold."  
"M'not cold." He growled trying to fight off the feeling that he was going to shiver.  
"Go." She ordered and he unwillingly strode back to the house still hearing the chorus of her laughter.  
"Oh boy. Ye got it bad lil bruder."  
He was smiling in that dam way he always did that always annoyed the crap out of him, "Fuck off." He grumbled not too harshly nothing could really sit on him for too long after Carol.  
But then he remember fucking Shane and Merle must've seen the rage that changed his whole demeanour he grabbed his beer viciously, clinging to it.  
"What is it?"  
He contemplated not answering but he needed to talk to somebody, Merle would get this, he was a piece of shit sometimes but he wouldn't hit a goddam woman, he would never feel the need to rape one either for some reason they were normally pretty goddam fucking willing.  
"M'not gonna leave it go. Shane is gonna fucking pay for this." He voice was venomous, he barely recognised it, was no better that Merle looked just as shocked and didn't fucking say anything.  
"Now ye ain't got nothing to say."  
"Deryl deal with it tomorrow. Ye can beat that sack of shit anytime ye want but not when you're this mad, you'll do something real stupid and end up in jail."  
"He woulda fuckin raped her Merle. M'not fucking surprised he tried either seen the way he's been looking at her, between him and her piece of shit husband. I need someone to fuckin hit, m'not gonna let anyone touch her, ever again." The realisation of the words shook him, he didn't care that Merle knew how much he cared about Carol cause it was plain as day, to any asshole who looked.  
He fucking loved her. He was fucked.

Shane hid his head in his hands trying to shake off the sob that was curled up in the back of his throat, he sat at the bar stool like a wounded animal. What the fuck had he done?  
He'd done it cause of her, it was always about her. Poor Carol had gotten lashes from the scars of anger that were rotting inside him still. He was out of his mind, he hadn't meant to do it.  
Grief had a way of changing him that scared him. The door hinges screeched in protest and in a worn out voice he roughly snapped "We're closed."  
He heard the door lock. His stomach sank feeling cold air suddenly hit his body and the hairs on his arms stood up. He had a bad feeling before he regret fully looked up to see who this visitor was he already had a good idea. The boots stomped slowly towards him, he took in a deep breath looking up with wounded eyes. Daryl Dixon parked himself in front of him with that signature scowl on his face but a cold, calm rage that he'd never seen before like he was the devil himself. He felt himself gulp he knew when not to mess with him and now was certainly one of those times.  
"Look man…" he started but like a cat he pounced grabbing him by the scruff his shirt, his lips curling back as he snarled at him. "M'sorry. I didn't mean it man I swear, I didn't."  
He grip grew tighter but he didn't dare move against him this was a battle he wasn't going to win especially in this state. "You touch her again and you won't be taking one foot outside this bar."  
He leaned in closer his steely, cold eyes never breaking eye contact which was odd for Daryl Dixon, he nodded slowly trying to push him away.  
"You got me?"  
"Yeah man m'sorry."  
"Good."  
He took a step back he breathed a sigh of relief too soon as Daryl socked him in the mouth leaving him once again sprawled on the bar floor, breathing in the scent of alcohol.  
Well shit. The whole time he'd lived here Daryl Dixon had never once touched him he kept to himself mostly, ever since Carol the whole male species had become a target.  
Boy he had it bad. Well good luck to him.


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm sorry for taking so long to update like all my stories but I do it when I can, enjoy and review away, thanks :)**

* * *

She shouldn't of had to creep up to the bar like this but she needed this job, she couldn't put it past Shane not to fire her for this. He seemed to want her and he couldn't have her because she didn't belong to him, she'd never touch him in a million years either.  
The bar was closed, it was still early. She was just taking a shot in the dark that he'd be there and she was right, sure enough as she pushed the door, it swung open, easy.  
She'd never seen it before. How miserable Shane was, his mouth was gaped open, his eyes sunk deep into his head, he disinterestedly swallowed some beer to numb some wounds that looked fresh enough.  
She stood in the doorway just watching his tragic figure curled up on the stool, his eyes swimming with tears that never fell, she sighed rapping her knuckles lightly on the door.  
Startled he nearly fell off his chair, finally looking completely at her she noticed the new black eye staring her straight in the face and she didn't know whether to smile or give out.  
She smiled, goddam it Daryl. "Carol." He said urgently already moving towards her and she didn't flinch she could tell an apology when she heard one, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to. I don't know how I'm gonna make it up to you but I will. No more jerking ye round, promise." He pressed looking desperately at her.  
She smiled sadly, nodding, pulling herself onto the stool and he soon followed suit looking wary at her silence it made her a little bit glad, he needed a little bit of punishment.  
"And your not just saying this cause Daryl punched you and probably threatened your life?"  
"Ye know Dixon well." His face drooped at this, his hand seeking out that beer again, "No not just cause of that, I really do regret it. I just…"  
He wasn't going to finish his sentence but she thought he needed to.  
"Shane you've been an asshole." He's head snapped up surprised.  
"Here I was thinking you were too nice to give me a hard time."  
She smiled at him, "You were and it isn't cause you actually like me, it's not just cause you wanna mess with Daryl either. So who the hell was she?"  
He didn't try fight her which was weird, if it was Daryl she was talking to she thought, no she knew he would, just too maybe get one comment in there.  
He fell apart with one sob and then he was drying his tears like nothing ever happened, making himself look small he spoke his voice croaking.  
"M'sorry. I just, I fuckin love her."  
Unable to continue he threw the bottle in his hands the noise of the shattering seemed to ring through her skull, his angry hands went to his head trying to almost hold it on.  
"She's married to my best friend and well we…"  
"You cheated your best friend." She was unable to hold back the disapproving tone.  
"Yeah for a while, until I fell in love with her and I told her that."  
Carol put her hand over his that had dropped onto the bar, "She told me to leave."  
She never wanted to be the woman that could break someone's heart that deeply thankfully no one had ever loved her that much except Sophia.  
"Shane, you have to move on. She doesn't love you. Your going to get yourself hurt, or hurt someone else." He was forlorn, "and if that someone is me well, Daryl will kill you." She laughed quietly and the corners of his mouth turned up.  
"I have to get Sophia but I still have my job?"  
He nodded, "See you tonight."  
Just as she was leaving, his voice half broken stopped her, "Carol."  
She turned back, "Thanks. Dixon's a lucky guy."  
She didn't know why her face was nearly breaking at the smile from that but it was, "I'll cover you tonight just come into tomorrow."  
Smiling gratefully she ducked back out into the sun now she defiantly had some things to smile about, she needed to find Daryl.

"Well lil bruder I almost proud. Ye didn't leave any bits of Shane hanging anywhere not even his ball sack. Since when did I become a bloody good influence, you ain't trading places with me are ye?  
Isn't like in one of those fucked up movies? Cause I couldn't take being as boring as you for that long, old Merle here has got to get his good fill."  
He didn't know where the stop button was on Merle but he was sure it was broken that mouth just kept flapping like dam wings, wonder he's hadn't flown away by now.  
The mention of Shane had his blood pumping quicker through his body, he knew Merle could probably see his eyes darken as his cocky grin wavered.  
"Isn't like in the movies Merle. Never is with us." He said quietly.  
"Actually I think I'd like the trade, get me some of Carol. Ye picked a fine piece Deryl." He laughed over compensating his false interest.  
He stepped closer to him growling, "Stop that, you ain't allowed talk about her like that."  
Merle frowned moving from the couch to stand up, "What I'm afraid of."  
"What's the hell that meant to mean." He snapped.  
"She ain't gonna feel like ye do Deryl. She's gonna hurt ye."  
He was already turning away from him ready to lock himself in his bedroom away from him tryna ignore the feeling of self doubt that was creeping up on him.  
"Deryl. She's too white collar for us. Pa may have been a piece of shit but he beat on us cause he said there was something wrong with us. He was right about me, don't let him be right about you. You got something good here Deryl, don't let her ruin it."  
He stormed forward pushing Merle backwards his hands thrashing out as he snapped back trembling with rage and fear, "What the hell is all this? Ain't ye the one that told me to what was it, "tap that ass" now your tellin me she's gonna ruin me. Your full of shit. Ye just don't like not being the centre of attention anymore. Merle that ain't my problem!"  
Merle didn't say nothing at his heated outburst and he wanted to strangle him, he stared him down until he said in an even tone, "That was before ye went and fell in love with her. Ye dumbass, how are you a Dixon?"  
He words sent him jolting backwards and he couldn't figure why, he snatched his keys feeling like his body was on fire. "Where ye goin?"  
"Hunting. Tell T I won't be in tomorrow. Can ye do at least that."  
"Deryl." He heard him call just as he put everything he could into slamming the door.  
Was he fuckin right was he kidding himself could he have this little dream he'd been imagining up for himself, Dixon never got good things.

"Going to see your boyfriend mom." Teased Sophia as she _tried_ failing to put on a little make up, a little bit of effort but she was making it very difficult.  
"Sophia." She warned.  
"What." She blinked innocently at her.  
"Don't keep at Daryl all the time, you know he gets uncomfortable."  
She fell back on her bed giggling, "I know. It's fun seeing someone as tough as him get all embarrassed, proves he's nothing like daddy. He would never do that."  
She stalled while putting on her last earrings, frozen by the mention of him, dropping down on the bed beside her she pulled Sophia up by her arms so she was looking straight at her.  
"Your okay with me and Daryl? This isn't too soon is it? Cause if it was all you'd have to say is yes and id stop it straight away. You're the most important thing in the world to me." She was speaking in a frantic voice she knew that but Ed made her jumpy.  
"Yes."  
"What?"  
"Yes I want you to stop seeing Daryl."  
Her voice fell away from her, she felt her whole face drop dejected and she never cursed her daughter so much until she fell into a fit of laughter.  
"You couldn't give him up." She managed to eventually get out.  
"I would for you."  
"But you wouldn't be happy, I'd never do that. You never smiled like you do now, you smiled at me but it always made me feel sort of sad. Now it makes me feel happy."  
Reaching forward to stroke back her hair with one of those sad smiles she described, "Sophia. I'm so sorry we didn't go sooner."  
"No don't do that smile again." She objected and she shook her head chuckling she couldn't keep up with her ups and downs all the time.  
"Your right I couldn't give up Daryl. That's why I have to go."  
"It's cause you love him."  
Shocking her once again as she got to her feet she debated whether not to lie to her daughter or at least try deny it but innocent eyes saw through everything.  
"I do." It felt good saying it out loud.  
Now she was even more excited to see him, nervous but excited.

It felt strange being able to drive to his house again without having to look over her shoulder in case Merle found out, that sneaking around had done more for her sexual drive than she cared to admit.  
Knocking on the door eagerly she was awaited by Merle's smirking figure, obvious eyes looked her up and down as he purposely licked his lips in appreciation.  
"Now darling it was nice of you to dress up for old Merle here, one thing I couldn't do is mess round with my brothers girl, it wouldn't be right."  
He was persistent, she'd give him that. "He does have morals after all, I think I was wrong about you." She teased back, Merle leaned back against the door frame really looking at her without some fool hardy intentions.  
"I really do like you." He was almost thoughtful.  
"Gee Merle thanks. Is Daryl here or…?"  
His face fell his eyes now guilty they dropped to the ground, "No he's gone hunting should be back late tonight or early tomorrow. If I know my bruder, god knows I do."  
Her face also fell she didn't even bother hiding her disappointment, Merle would see through it but she did wanna hear whatever Merle did.  
"Let me in for a beer. Need to drown my sorrows."  
"Sure thing doll." He winked clearing the way for her and it was strange that he was probably the most obviously dangerous person she'd ever seen but she knew he wouldn't do anything.  
Falling onto his usual place in the couch while she popped off the cap of her beer, she wasn't gonna beat around the bush. "What you do Merle?"  
His eyes were laughing before he was, "How do ye know me so well. We old lovers or something and ye forget to mention it cause that is dam right selfish."  
"Sad thing is Merle if that were true you'd probably be one of my better options, I don't know, maybe I finally got good at reading people. Had to happen eventually." She smiled weakly and she thought he leaned forward looking concerned must've be the trick of the light.  
"Well?"  
"May of said some things."  
"You. You've never spoken a day in your life, finally breaking out of that shell?"  
Looking like he was tryin hard not to laugh his face turned dead serious his eyes staring hers down hard, his voice cold. "Before I can tell you anything. Couple things I gotta know, Deryl ain't had it to easy and I know I rip the piss out of him for not chasing no tail or bedding more women but I got reason to be concerned."  
Feeling herself stiffen and tense she straightened up squaring her shoulders against him she'd hold her own, a bit of liquid courage would help to. She gulped some back.  
"He ain't never be interested in going steady with nobody unless it's giving them a steady head ache, he goes all in once he's in and don't got nothing to protect him no more."  
She tried to stop his brotherly worries if she could just tell him, "Merle," she said softly but he was strong headed.  
"You break his heart and there won't be nothing of him left. Are Pa wasn't exactly handing us out candies and kissing us goodnight. He was more the hit ye till ye could barely breathe no more type of guy,"  
She took a haggard breath she knew that, even though he never said but she always knew but hearing, having some proof made her imagination run riot.  
"Merle. I understand, I know…"  
"Naw ye don't."  
"Merle's there's things you don't know about me, that might make you trust me more." She pressed but he shook his head determined.  
"See I left for a bit Carol. I left him all alone. And I ain't too sure what he did to him while I was gone cause by the time I got back he was pretty dam jumpy. I can't let him get hurt again, I may be a shit big bruder but this is my way of making up for it."  
Before she knew it she was taken Merle's hand stilling it so she could let it go and he finally looked at her without seeing through her, he just wanted to get a load of his chest.  
"Merle I'm in love with him. I'm not gonna break his heart, we've known each other longer than you think, we met in the airport, he saved me. My husband was beating the shit out of me and he saved me and my girl." She finished not knowing what to expect of him but he looked back to his old care free self.  
"You got a kid? A woman with a body as good as yourself? Well shit Deryl has his own built in little family, ain't that lucky." He grinned and all she had to was shake her head in disapproval to have them both sharing an easy smile.  
Merle wasn't so bad, what was Daryl on about.

She finished her second beer realising maybe nearly agreeing to playing never have I ever was a bad idea, Merle was untrustworthy, when the door swung open.  
He looked exhausted, his mouth set in a thin line, eyes distraught before he finally looked up and realised they were actually there.  
Daryl rocked back surprised seeing her probably also seeing their new friendship in progress but Merle waved him over feeling the beer. "Finally convinced Carol here to play never have I ever, were gonna have a proper old Merle night out."  
A smile burst out of her at seeing him that she couldn't help him, he looked hesitant for a second before sitting beside her on the couch. "Have fun?" she whispered.  
"It ain't as nice without you there anymore." He admitted blushing deeply, she grabbed his hand giving it a quick squeeze she was never the one for being that couple that kissed annoyingly in front of other people all the time.  
"That's your fault. All you had to do was ask." She replied boldly.  
"Ye's all ready or ye gonna start reciting poetry to each other?"  
"Shut it Merle. Let me guess you first. Put the whiskey on hand for this one." He chuckled dropping it in the middle, she hadn't felt so young in ages.  
"Carol indulge old Merle here, never have I ever been caught getting down in dirty with more than one party member involved."  
"You coulda just said threesome Merle."  
"Well?"  
She eyed him "we all know your drinking too Merle."  
"With pleasure." He knocked back his eagerly laughing whole heartedly as he watched as she did the same screaming "I had a feeling," at her with too much pleasure.  
Daryl didn't drink and she had to say she was surprised he'd be a catch for two girls wanting to experiment, Merle roaring with laughter turned to Daryl with a jeer on hand.  
"Like a virgin, huh Deryl?"  
Cursing his name he threw back two shots rolling his eyes at him, "What's that for?"  
"My sanity."  
"Cheating."  
"Cause you always play so fair."  
"Boys." She said sternly and she laughed as they all snapped to attention.

For all Merles talk. That's all it was he was conked on the couch legs draped over the edge of it and Daryl had only taken his two shots, looking very too sober which she was not.  
"I'll take you home." He helped her up to her feet and she gripped his hand like a life support until she made it to his truck, it looked like he tried to say something a couple of times but it was all a very distorted image. She'd find out later.

Dam her. He'd been tryna convince himself to quit her all day, not just her, he'd have to quit Sophia to and he was almost convinced to thanks to Merle but then she'd been there when he got back.  
All his will power seemed to fuckin crumple into ash, all she'd to do was smile at him in a way he could never get cause no one had ever looked at him like that and he was a dam pussy.  
In a bit of drunken slumber she was curled up on the front seat, knees tucked into her chest, she looked beautiful.  
As the truck came to a stop he jumped out to go to her side tryna usher her awake somehow she wasn't too happy about it. "Carol." He put his hand gently on her arm rocking her, "Carol your home, Carol." His gruff voice wasn't made for whispering he was still much too loud.  
"I'll sleep here. It's fine." She said sleepily but sounding determined.  
"No it ain't." sighing he grabbed her, bundled her up in his arms and carried her into the house and of course Hershel who was apparently an old night owl was out, lurking round.  
"Good night Daryl." He called.  
He nodded pacing forward more determinedly until he reached her bed, tryna not drop her completely on her ass as he lowered her onto the bed.  
He was just finishing throwing the blankets over her when he heard Sophia, "Daryl?" she called unsurely, tryna curse himself for being instantly worried he rushed into her.  
"Yeah kid."  
She was peering out over her blanket eyes huge and frantic, sitting on the edge of her bed he waited until she started talking again. "What if he comes back?" he knew instantly who she meant but she wasn't done, "Ed. What if he tries to take mom back, he never really wanted me anyways."  
He had to grit his teeth at the mention of his name, "He won't you got my word on that. Kid you know he's just an asshole it ain't you."  
She nodded sleepily pulling him closer to wrap her small arms around him, sighing contently she put her head back on the pillow to go to sleep. "It's so annoying my arms don't reach fully round you." She complained as she drifted into sleep.  
Great kid now you got me worried about Ed too, he already had to give out to Carol for going and staying with Merle alone. He didn't wanna tell her what to do but in this instance he had to, she couldn't understand yet.


	13. Chapter 13

**Finally sexy times will happen, and the actual story plot will eventually get going :)**

* * *

Her arms reached out across the bed expecting to find him there, she didn't remember him coming in or how she got here but she assumed he had to of brought her. Merle hadn't been in a state to do that, there was something wrong. She could tell, Daryl was looking at her funny all last night an unsure glint in his eye that maybe only she could recognise.  
"Mom. Are you gonna drop me? I'm all ready." Sophia called between loud crunchy bites of what she assumed was toast because nothing else in the world could sound that loud.  
Shit. School. Throwing the blankets off in a hurry, she rushed to her feet causing her vison to blur and her head to start spinning across the room.  
"Yeah two minutes." She called running to the bathroom as her stomach lurched.  
Whiskey. Goddam Merle, it never did much good to her. She heaved but nothing seemed to want to come out, which was worse. God she felt awful.  
"Mom." Sophia's figure appeared at the doorway looking way more concerned than she ought to be, this was just her own stupid, irresponsible mistakes.  
"I'm fine. Honey."  
"Ye sure don't look fine." She could hear the smirk in his voice before she turned around to see him, she felt her whole body relax, sitting down beside the toilet she slumped, she'd never been so glad to see anyone in her whole life.  
"Oh thank god." She sighed gratefully holding her head in her hands.  
"Sure is nice to feel appreciated. Come on kid, get your shit, I'll drop ye." He put his hand gently on her back urging her on, she smiled hugely at him, scampering off.  
"I don't know whether to feel hurt or not. She's never that happy when I drop her." She teased as his loud work boots padded along the ground, reaching out he took her hands lifting her onto her unstable feet.  
"Thanks so much for this…"  
"Ain't nothing."  
"I feel crap." She admitted, "I think I'm gonna go to bed for a while. I blame this on Merle."  
Holding one of her hands neatly tucked in his he helped her weary body into bed, she sighed contently snuggling closer into the blankets. "I would kiss you but I'm afraid I might vomit."  
"I think I'll pass then."  
She heard Sophia whisper as she went to meet him at the door, "What's wrong with mommy?"  
"She ain't as young as she used to be." He said purposely in a booming voice, "She's fine kid, don't worry."  
Sleep would find her easy especially at the thought that she be completely at ease at another man dropping Sophia to school, she really was dam lucky.

"How was the school run today?" T Dog grinned at him walking with him in his fast pace knowing he was tryna escape, groaning he decided it was best not to answer.  
"Lou here?"  
"Yeah came in early and all this morning."  
"Great." He muttered darkly as her bouncing head propelled its way towards him, screeching she dived towards him, god no.  
Holding his now fragile ears he ducked out of her way tryin his damnedest to make all the way into the garage all he wanted was to get to work. Didn't need no prying.  
"Surly Daryl today." She observed doing some sort of impression to T "behind his back", girl had no subtle bone in her body, "I just wanna know how married life is treating ye?"  
"I wanna know how bad my workload is."  
Lou grimaced, he knew he was going to be jam packed after all these _distractions_ he never usually had other shit to do or come home to but he was starting to enjoy working less and less.  
"Better get started then I'll work all night to catch up, T you handle the walks in ain't got time for them today or else people we'll be taking their shit and bringing it elsewhere."  
T knowing when it was time to work left without a word walking happily along to do his job, course Lou was more insistent. Furrowing her brow and frowning at him, "What."  
"If your not gonna tell me, I need to talk to Carol. Tell her we need to talk."  
"I ain't no pigeon, tell her yourself."  
She threw up her arms exasperated, sighing dramatically, "Why you being so difficult today?!" she said as she marched away from him.

Just as he began working meticulously all other thoughts finally pushed to the back of his head, accomplished sweat was now clinging to the sides of his face, dampening the side of his hair causing it to curl over, he was distracted. He was felt he was finally back in the swing of things until his focus was torn away from him by a simple,  
"Hey." Carol's face smiled down at him looking a lot chirpier than she had earlier on but that wasn't what was causing his eyes to bug out of his head.  
She was dressed in her work uniform, he did a double take his eyes roaming up her body slow and sweet until he realised why she fuckin had it on.  
She wasn't actually planning on going back to work was she? With that creep roaming round, his heart just couldn't take this shit.  
She noticed the shift in his demeanour as he wiped off the grime from his hands, roughly shoving the rag with little care into his back pocket.  
Fore he could give out though she was grabbing his face in her hands, yanking his lips towards hers and he forgot whatever he was angry about.  
Now automatic he desperately cupped her face in his hands pulling her in closer to him, her body pulled tight against him he felt himself lose control. Tugging on his lips greedily as he savaged her back like a wild animal, he turned her round lifting her up easily onto the bonnet of the car.  
Her legs anxiously wrapped around his waist urging him closer to her until they were perfectly aligned, groaning he stopped kissing her just to take a breath.  
Finding pure lust in her eyes as she cutely bit down on her bottom lip giving him a quick, shy smile he couldn't stop himself, even though he knew he should.  
His hands gripped her waist tighter as he grabbed her lips before starting to drop hungry kisses along the base of her throat, she groaned loudly as her head dropped back losing mobility and she slid herself closer to him instinctively.  
Feeling himself growing way too hard it was straining, he realised he had to stop. Shit.  
Dropping his head defeated he sighed, "Shit."  
"What? Why are we stopping?"  
"Cause we can't do this here Carol. I gotta work I'm so behind with everything, m'exhausted just thinking bout it."  
She frowned at him pushing him back so she could slide down to her feet, he chuckled lightly at her offended expression. "You ain't pouting?"  
"No. It's just when? I mean we can't at mine, I would never do that to Sophia plus I just don't think you'd get over the embarrassment if she caught us. Your place is off limits cause Merle is always there, god I am whining." She held her face in her hands shaking it in stupidity before smiling sheepishly at him.  
"It's k, good thing to whine about. We'll figure something out."

He took deep breaths to try get rid of his boner before Lou and T would surely come inspect but it was already too late, they both came in smirking like they'd won some battle.  
Pulling Carol in front of him he let his head fall in the middle of her shoulder blades, her little laugh vibrated underneath him. "Working hard Daryl." He didn't have to look to see Lou's smirk.  
"Shut up. Got distracted." He dug his hands sharply into her side teasingly, she squirmed away from him, "Not my fault."  
"Cause you were so eager to stop."  
She looked back at him with that teasing smile of hers and he almost wanted to take her then and there, T and Lou be damned.  
"You heading to work?" asked T-Dog.  
Looking at her sideways he noticed her giving him a warning look, his mood was killed like that he stepped away from her so he look her directly in the eyes.  
"You weren't tryna distract me, were ye?"  
"No." she pouted innocently, innocent my ass.  
"What the hell ye think ye doing going back to work? Didn't that asshole just try fuckin rape you." He couldn't help the angry bite in his tone, Shane made his blood boil.  
"I saw what you did to him by the way."  
"How? You see him?" his eyes narrowing in on her.  
"Yes. Okay." While he huffed in a big angry breath starting to pace she put her hand on his chest stilling him, "Stop, please. I went to see him earlier he apologised, sincerely. He asked me to forgive him and I'm going to. He's hurting Daryl over something else."  
He bit his lip before he could shout something unhelpful, his whole body vibrating, "He didn't even look at me the other night. It isn't about me. He's not trying to get at you either but he knows to stay clear of you."  
"Only smart thing you said in that speech." He snapped, she stood defiantly with her crossed tight across her chest, he forgot T and Lou were standing there, frightened spectators.  
"You can't tell me what to do." Her eyes narrowed determinedly, normally he loved how much spirit this woman had but it was the one time he wished she'd just listen to him.  
"I can when you ain't safe." He growled banging his hand on the hood of the car.  
"I'll be fine. Maybe I'll see you later."  
She turned away from him, storming out. He maybe shoulda said something but he couldn't talk something felt like it was dam near lodged in his throat.  
Sighing he braced his hands on the car, ducking his head.  
"Well that coulda went better." Supplied Lou.  
"I just wanna get to work. Ye gotta a problem with that?"  
Lou flinched taken aback her eyes widening with threatening tears she practically ran away from him and he didn't miss T's disapproving look as he went to follow her.  
"Shit." He cursed turning back to the car.  
Why he have to be such an asshole.

"That doesn't go there, for the hundredth time Daryl. Sure Carol knows what she's getting herself into?" he teased putting one hand on his shoulder giving it a reassuring squeeze, he was growing more anxious by the second.  
She was at work by now, he'd have to be there by closing, he couldn't just go by her word that Shane wouldn't do nothing. He was making mistakes dam near everywhere, he was still way behind and he couldn't fuckin care less. "Your too distracted man. I think maybe you, me and Lou should close up and head down for a drink."  
He silently debated it, he shouldn't but…  
"Yeah?"  
At T's urging he nodded pulling his stiff body to his feet, jesus he hadn't eaten all day he'd have to go easy on the beer they all would.

"I think there's someone you should apologise to first." He pushed him along, dragging his feet he went cause he felt like shit but he hated apologising wasn't something he did.  
The words just fell wrong and stiff coming out of his mouth.  
Lou was in the office her head down, she didn't bother looking up, her posture getting more rigid as he stood in front of her, "Hey."  
"Need something." She snapped.  
"You eat?"  
"No wasn't in the mood." She said darkly, sighing he stepped closer to her.  
"Hey, Lou ye gonna look at me or…"  
Her tough exterior falling away her wounded eyes finally met his, he never really had snapped at Lou before she always knew him well enough to know when to stop but Carol blurred all the lines he previously set up for himself.  
"M'sorry. I was pissed, ain't yer fault."  
"I know it isn't." she smirked at him, "Asshole. We going for that drink or are we just chatting?"  
"You listening in?"  
"Course. Come on you've got your woman to apologise to." She grabbed her coat pushing his shoulder playfully as they left side by side.  
"She's not my woman."  
"She won't be if you keep this shit up."  
"We all friends again." T asked slinging his arms over both their shoulders he was a heavy son of a bitch.  
"Yes. Now get off." They said in unison.  
"Come on let's go be Daryl's back up." Said Lou excitedly.

She actually felt totally and completely relaxed at work, her and Shane had a friendly banter going that wasn't hidden with any darker meaning, he actually look relaxed when he talked to her. He was just him, real. A group of young boys had just stepped into the bar looking unsurely around, they spotted a free table slinking towards it. The two young boys were a bit rowdy and excited but not for this bar, the quieter one look up catching eyes with her and immediately blushed tryna find his friends attention. She smiled to herself, god bless him.  
"Carol think that's your table." Teased Shane.  
"Shut up." She smiled walking over to their group they drew silent as she approached looking her up and down, she was used to it by now.  
"You boys know what you want?"  
The quiet one stammered, "Uhm, yeah, I mean no. Ugh whatevers best Miss, I mean Mam, I mean…."  
"Carol." She supplied.  
"Yeah." He replied quietly as his friends chuckled loudly.  
"Your all of age I assume?"  
"Yes!" he exclaimed going bright red.  
"I'll get you a pitcher be right back." She smiled and she had to laugh at his friends chorus of teasing at them when she was walking away.  
"Have an admirer?" Shane asked while pouring out a pint.  
One look from her silenced him, "Move." Andrea grumbled picking up a bottle behind her and storming out.  
"Wooo." Shane grimaced looking after Andrea.  
"She really hates me, I don't understand. She must _really_ like you."  
"Naw that's not in. We fooled around a bit but she's fooled around with everybody think it gets to her more that you won over Dixon when she couldn't. Always want what you can't have."  
She nearly laughed outright, Daryl hated her more than she did and a lot of that was because of how she treated her, "Be careful there. She's not one to play fair." he continued.  
She scoffed at that, "I don't think I've much to worry about. Daryl's not a man of many words but the few words he has for her isn't anything generous."  
Surprisingly Shane laughed normally he grew stiff and uncomfortable when she mentioned him.

Going back to her table she saw him to start to shift uncomfortably blushing as she put the drinks in front of him, he opened his mouth to say something but he was abruptly cut off by something or someone. She turned to see Daryl with T and Lou close behind, he was staring the kid down, "Hey." She said surprised. "Thought you _had_ to work."  
"I couldn't." he said simply.  
Putting one hand on his arm they stepped away to the side and his eyes grew apologetic, dropping his head he looked up at her from underneath his bangs. "M'sorry about snapping, not bout not wantin ye to be here but I am sorry."  
"It's okay." She smiled kissing him on the cheek he looked at her startled as he blushed, "Sorry I just had to embarrass Daryl in public like that." She laughed to T and Lou.  
T embraced her, Lou sneaking in close behind to hug her too and whisper, "Well done."  
Blushing she pushed her away, Daryl didn't miss a thing he looked at her questioningly, "Well I do have to work so talk to you later."  
"Were going to get Daryl a beer he needs it, we all do. Seeing as he made everyone's life miserable today. Even attacked poor Lou, I missed a meal. Just what are we going to do with him."  
"I apologised." He interjected blushing again avoiding her teasing smile, he looked back sheepishly as he was pushed forward through the people crowding at the bar.  
"He your boyfriend?" a small quiet voice made her jump.  
"Yes. Sorry sweetie, your just a little young for me." She squeezed his shoulder encouragingly watching as he walked back to his seat forlorn.  
Well now she felt awful. It also felt pretty good getting to call Daryl her boyfriend.

They were never usually this busy, she had barely got a chance to see Daryl. When she did it looked like Lou and T were ganging up on him. Shane made the smart move of avoiding Daryl's table, he was nervous of him which was just odd for Shane, what the hell had he done to him.  
Taking a moment to breathe she snuck out to the hall where Daryl and her had previously done their sneaking around, blushing as she thought about it. Closing her eyes, her hand fell unconsciously to her lips and when her eyelids finally fluttered open she was never more happy to see Daryl standing in front of her. His eyes hungry as they swept her in without the usual nervousness that usually accompanied it, the beer they'd been chugging down all night was clearly having some effect.  
"Hey." She smiled running one hand down his chest.  
He didn't say anything, he just stepped in closer towards her pulling her tight against him until she could feel heat from his own body radiating through her.  
Leaning down capturing her lips she inhaled sharply, god she could never get used to this, the way her heart almost grew frantic when he kissed her or the way her whole body felt like it was throbbing with desire, goddam him.  
She pulled him with her until her back was pressed up against the wall, growing more anxious by the second he dove down to her neck desperately kissing every inch of her, stopping at the very top of her breasts, she couldn't stop her body from squirming closer.  
"Daryl." She said breathlessly.  
His hooded eyes looked up at her with a bold, playful smirk on his lips and she felt herself get knocked backwards, god he was beautiful, she needed him.  
Grabbing him forcefully towards her, nipping boldly at his lip until she felt him grow impossibly hard underneath her. She grinned, two could play at that game.  
Grinding against each other swapping desperate breaths they both froze in fear at the sound of a cough, it just had to be him. "Well, well, well. I just thought baby bruder that you had to work, didn't know Carol was the engine that needed lookin after."  
Her face flaming red she looked around Daryl who also looked like he just wanted to die, "Hey Merle." She managed to get out, tryna squirm away from his eyes but he held them there.  
"I'll leave you two lovebirds seems like Deryl has another friend that wants a word, make sure you say hi the right way. Eh Carol." His booming victorious laughter had them both looking up sheepishly at each other.  
What was wrong with them lately. "Every goddam time." He snapped grumpily, stepping away from her, she snatched his hand back and pulled him back to her.  
Placing a quick kiss on his lips, "Don't be grumpy. Anyways I should be working."  
Walking back into the room together she felt nearly every eye on them, "Look he's as red as a baboon's asshole, told ye he can't lie for shit." Merle shouted across the room to some regulars who looked very intrigued at the sight of them together.

Shane cocked one eyebrow at her walking towards them and her heart stopped, grabbing Daryl's hand tight with her own. She held him in place, she could feel the anger coursing off him.  
"Why don't ye take the rest of the shift off. I'll cover ye Carol."  
Her eyes widened in surprise hesitantly taking the beer he was handing her, "You sure?"  
"Its alright." He left avoiding Daryl's stare.  
"Looks like we'll have to hire more staff if you don't start pulling your weight soon." Andrea snapped her eyes zoning in critically on her, "Hi Daryl." She smiled reaching out to his arm, he shrugged it backwards away from her.  
"That's funny I thought that was what Shane did for you."  
Andrea reeled backwards at her comment, "It's what you did for Shane has me worried, Daryl should be too."  
Daryl stiffened beside her instantly, he already hated Shane enough she didn't need this.  
Turning to Daryl she tugged him towards her, his eyes opening in shock for a second when they kissed, once her tongue coerced him he started to loosen up. She felt him growl underneath her, his lips battling against hers and winning.  
Before she lost all train of thought, she pushed him back half -heartedly.  
Andrea stormed away as she pulled away smirking daringly at her, "Was I just used?" he whispered huskily smirking slightly at her.  
"Maybe. Come on, I'm about to use you some more."  
No more questions were asked as they walked back to the garage trying not to touch off each other too much, finally they reached the door and started tugging at each other's lips at the bottom of the steps.  
Desperately clawing at their clothes but not succeeding in taking anything off she never felt so frustrated, she sighed with relief as they reached the bed, sure it was small but anything would do right now.  
Finally she thought as she reached down surely and tugged off his belt.


End file.
